A Cartoon Christmas Carol
by PogorikiFan10
Summary: Summary: My crossover version of A Christmas Carol. Major Nixel has always been nothing but a cruel leader and a greedy miser. But after killing all of the Mixels seven years ago, three spirits have come to change his evil ways or else he'll spend eternity in Heck.
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys. I'm working on a cartoon crossover version of a Christmas Carol with a twist, featuring Major Nixel from Mixels as Ebenezer Scrooge. This story is dedicated to Charles Dickens who wrote the story. I'm adding references from Mickey's Christmas Carol, A Muppet Christmas Carol, All Dog's Christmas Carol, Barbie and a Christmas Carol, Disney's A Christmas Carol (Jim Carrey version), Nicolas Cage's version of A Christmas Carol, Bah Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas, Smurfs Christmas Carol, A Flinstone's Christmas Carol, A London Carol (A Suite Life On Deck Christmas special), Frozen and Epic Comedy Adventure (a Mixels episode). I'm doing the prologue and I hope you like it. All copyrighted things belong to their owners.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Summary: My crossover version of A Christmas Carol. Major Nixel has always been nothing but a cruel leader and a greedy miser. But after killing all of the Mixels seven years ago, three spirits have come to change his evil ways or else he'll spend eternity in Heck.<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>A Cartoon Christmas Carol<strong>

**Prologue: How It All Started/The Mixels are Dead**

* * *

><p><span>[Background music: Christmas Time is Here (PianoInstrumental) - Merry Christmas, Charlie Brown]

'Twas the night before Christmas in Twilight Manor, which had Christmas decorations, ten girls were watching Christmas specials.

The first one was 19 years old with pale skin, shoulder-length red/auburn hair, brown eyes, blue glasses, a green buttoned-up pajama shirt with long sleeves, green pajama pants to match the shirt, white socks and fuzzy green slippers; she's Josie Sakura, leader of the group and owner of Twilight Manor.

The second one was also 19 years old with pale skin, long black hair on a ponytail, blood red eyes, a black nightgown with red frills and a red heart and red stockings with black stripes on them; she's Pyrose Sakura, Josie's fraternal twin sister.

The third one was 20 years old with pale skin, shoulder-length auburn hair, grey eyes, a black nightgown and long white socks; she's Rocky Sakura, Josie and Pyrose's cousin.

The fourth one was 14 years old with fair skin, shoulder-length pink hair, red eyes, a pink nightgown with pink frills and long white socks; she's Pinkie Heart, a friend of Josie's.

The fifth was 21 years old with fair skin, long pink knee-length hair in pig-tails, blue eyes, a white eye-patch/bandage over her right eye, white ribbons on her hair, a white ribbon scarf around her neck, a pink buttoned-up pajama shirt with long sleeves and red hearts, pink pajama pants with red hearts to match the shirt, white socks and fuzzy pink pajama slippers; she's Rachael Ribbon.

The sixth one was also 21 year old with fair skin, long messed-up black hair, blue eyes, a red hairbow, a white nightgown with red stripes, a blue pajama shirt with white stars on it, long white socks and fuzzy blue slippers; she's Susie Sweathearts.

The seventh one was 18 years old and is Asian with short black hair in pigtails, purple eyes, a purple and red night kimono and fuzzy red slippers; she's Kimi Dragonfire.

The eighth one was 18 years old with fair skin, long blonde hair, blue eyes, a light green buttoned-up pajama shirt with long sleeves and green clovers, light green pajama pants with green clovers to match the shirt and white socks; she's Casey Clovers.

The ninth one was 17 years old with pale skin, short neck-length white hair with her bangs covering her left eye, blue eyes, a dark blue nightgown and long black socks; she's Dezre Azul.

The last one was 19 years old and is African American with long dark brown hair, brown eyes, a black pajama shirt, pink pajama pants and fuzzy pink slippers; she's Rosie Brown.

Pinkie, Rachael, Susie, Kimi, Casey, Dezre and Rosie are all Josie's friends.

They were having a sleepover watching Christmas specials (like I said). As 'A Christmas Carol' is coming in 10 pm (since it's already 8 pm), there came a power outage, making all ten girls scream in shock.

Pyrose: (worried) "Aw schnixel! The power's out."

Pinkie: "And on Christmas Eve too!"

Rosie: "I can't believe where out of power!"

Dezre: "I can't believe we're gonna miss 'A Christmas Carol'."

Kimi: "We need something to cheer us up."

Rocky: "Like 'A Christmas Carol'?"

All except Rocky and Josie: "Exactly!"

Casey: "But 'A Christmas Carol' doesn't start for another two hours."

Josie (who didn't speak) was listening to them talk about 'A Christmas Carol' and began to think.

Josie: …

Pyrose: (to Josie) "Josie, seemed awfully quiet. What's the matter?"

[Background music: Do You Wanna Build A Snowman (Instrumental/Music Box) - Frozen]

Then a lightbulb appeared above Josie's head.

Josie: "Girls, I know what I'm gonna do today… or tonight." (sweatdrops) "I know there's a power outage and 'A Christmas Carol' doesn't start for another two hours, but let me tell you a story that is inspired by that beloved story called 'A Christmas Carol' with a twist."

Kimi: (confused) "You're doing your version of 'A Christmas Carol'?"

Casey: "With a twist?"

Josie: "Yeah. In this story, it's Major Nixel from Mixels as Ebenezer Scrooge."

Dezre: "Why?"

Pyrose: "I think it's her version of 'A Christmas Carol' with a twi-"

Dezre: "No, I mean why Major Nixel as Scrooge?"

Rocky: "Because Major Nixel is nothing but a MIXEL-HATING, GREEDY, MONEY-LOVING, CUBIT-STEALING, TWO-FACED, NO GOOD, BACKSTABBING, SELFISH, ABUSIVE, LYING, SON OF A-"

All except Rocky: "Rocky!"

Josie: "Language!"

Rocky: "Sorry…" (sweatdrops)

Pinkie: "I agree with Josie on Major Nixel being Scrooge in this story."

Rosie: "So, the Nixels, who are the bad guys and Major Nixel's minions are gonna have Cratchit-like roles, right?"

Josie: "Nope, even though most Nixels do celebrate Christmas."

Rosie: "I suppose."

Casey: (to Josie) "Are you the narrator?"

Josie nods.

Josie: "I'm like a female Charles Dickens."

Casey turned towards the screen in annoyance.

Josie: "Also, my imaginary friend, Candy is gonna be the Tiny Tim in this story."

Pyrose, Rocky, Ribbon, Susie and Dezre: (sweatdrops)

Pinkie and Casey: (falls down anime style)

Kimi: "Then who's gonna be Jacob Marley and the three ghosts?"

Josie: (yelling) "NO SPOILERS"

Kimi: (sweatdrops)

Josie: (sighs, calmed down) "Anyway, now to begin the story of a Christmas Carol. Now let's begin with the intro. And cue music."

* * *

><p><span>[Opening ThemeSong: What a Merry Christmas Day - Mickey's Christmas Carol]

As the music plays, the intro credits come in.

**A PogorikiFan10 Production**

**Presents**

**A Cartoon Christmas Carol**

**Written by PogorikiFan10**

**Dedicated to Charles Dickens**

**_Oh, what a merry Christmas Day!_**

**_Hear the joyous music play!_**

**_Bells are ringing_**

**_Choirs singing_**

**_Oh, what a merry Christmas Day!_**

**Starring…**

**Major Nixel as Ebenezer Scrooge**

**(voiced by Fred Tatasciore)**

**Josie Sakura as Charles Dickens**

**(voiced by Selena Gomez)**

**Pyrose Sakura**

**(voiced by Demi Lovato)**

**Rocky Sakura**

**(voiced by Olivia Olson)**

**Rachael Ribbons**

**(voiced by Demi Lovato)**

**Susie Sweethearts**

**(voiced by Tara Strong)**

**Pinkie Heart**

**(voiced by Tara Strong)**

**Kimi Dragonfire**

**(voiced by Debbie Ryan)**

**Casey Clovers**

**(voiced by Hynden Walch)**

**Dezre Azul**

**(voiced by Hynden Walch)**

**Rosie Brown**

**(voiced by China Anne McClain)**

**_Sharing a season of good cheer_**

**_With the ones we hold so dear_**

**_Friendly faces_**

**_Warm embraces_**

**_Oh, what a merry Christmas Day!_**

**Pogoriki**

**(voiced by Dan Green)**

**Chikoriki**

**(voiced by Jason Anthony Griffith)**

**Pogalinariki**

**(voiced by Tara Strong)**

**Wooliriki**

**(voiced by Wayne Grayson)**

**Rosariki**

**(voiced by Bella Hudson)**

**Bigoriki**

**(voiced Mike Pollock)**

**Olgariki**

**(voiced by Jessica Calvello)**

**Ottoriki**

**(voiced by Darren Dunstan)**

**Roboriki  
>(voiced by ?)<strong>

**Docoriki**

**(voiced by David Wills)**

**Boboriki**

**(voiced by David Wills)**

**Slicerriki**

**(voiced by Jess Harnell)**

**_Snowflake covered country lanes_**

**_Jack Frost painted window panes_**

**_Twinkling stars on Christmas trees_**

**_Oh, what happy memories._**

**With…**

**Candy as Tiny Tim**

**(voiced by Tracey Moore)**

**Madoka Kaname as the Ghost of Christmas Past**

**(voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos)**

**Serena Tsukino as the Ghost of Christmas Present**

**(voiced by Terri Hawkes)**

**Gwen as the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come**

**(voiced by Megan Fahlenbock)**

**_Gathered 'round the fireplace_**

**_Families filled with love and grace_**

**_'Round the peaceful embers glow_**

**_Blessed yuletide spirits grow_**

**_Grow and grow_**

**_Grow and grow_**

**And…**

**[The Series 1-3 Mixel leaders (as Jacob Marley)]**

**Flain**

**(voiced by Tom Kenny)**

**Krader**

**(voiced by David P. Smith)**

**Teslo**

**(voiced by Tom Kenny)**

**Flurr**

**(voiced by Phil LaMarr)**

**Gobba**

**(voiced by Billy West)**

**Kraw**

**(voiced by ?)**

**Glomp**

**(voiced by Matt Taylor)**

**Scorpi**

**(voiced by ?)**

**Magnifo**

**(voiced by Brian Stepanek)**

**_Joy to the children far and near_**

**_What a wond'rous time of year_**

**_Isn't it just grand to say_**

**_Merry Merry Christmas_**

**_Merry Merry Christmas_**

**_Oh, what a merry Christmas Day!_**

**Featuring…**

**Nixels**

**(voiced by Fred Tatasciore)**

**[…And the other Series 1-3 Mixels (as extras w/ their tribal leaders)]**

**Vulk**

**(voiced by Jess Harnell)**

**Zorch**

**(voiced by David P. Smith)**

**Seismo**

**(voiced by Tom Kenny)**

**Shuff**

**(voiced by Jess Harnell)**

**Zaptor**

**(voiced by Jess Harnell)**

**Volectro**

**(voiced by David P. Smith)**

**Slumbo**

**(voiced by Fred Tatasciore)**

**Lunk**

**(voiced by Billy West)**

**Jawg**

**(voiced by Fred Tatasciore)**

**Chomly**

**(voiced by Phil LaMarr)**

**Tentro**

**(voiced by Phil LaMarr)**

**Balk**

**(voiced by Billy West)**

**Glurt**

**(voiced by Bumper Robinson)**

**Torts**

**(voiced by Carlos Alazraqui)**

**Footi**

**(voiced by Bumper Robinson)**

**Hoogi**

**(voiced by Matt Taylor)**

**Mesmo**

**(voiced by Carlos Alazraqui)**

**Wizwuz**

**(voiced by Bumper Robinson)**

**Mixels is owned by Lego and Cartoon Network, A Christmas Carol is owned by Charles Dickens and all things belong to their owners**

**Made by PogorikiFan10**

* * *

><p><span>[Background Music: Simple and CleanHikari (Instrumental/Music Box) - Utada Hikaru]

The scene takes place in Toon Town on Christmas Eve. Shoppers were shopping, sellers were selling, carolers were caroling, children were playing and thieves were stealing as well.

Josie: (off-screen) "The Mixels are dead… all dead as doornails. I know it sounds very depressing, but it's true. When they were alive, they were captured, brainwashed and forced into slavery by their enemies, the Nixels. The ruthless leader of the Nixels is none other than Major Nixel, the most evil, greediest, most abusive, violent, manipulative leader in all of Nixel Land. All though the tribal leaders weren't brainwashed, they were still the Major's slaves. It all started seven years ago on Christmas Eve before midnight…"

* * *

><p><span>[Background Music: My Immortal (Instrumental) - Evanescence]<span>

Flashback to seven years ago on Christmas Eve at 11:30 pm…

All the Series 1-3 Mixels were in shackles and working their hands to the bone. Even the tribal leaders a.k.a. Flain (leader of the Infernites), Krader (leader of the Cragsters), Teslo (leader of the Electroids), Flurr (leader of the Frosticons), Gobba (leader of the Fang Gang), Kraw (leader of the Flexers), Glomp (leader of the Glorp Corp), Scorpi (leader of the Spikels) and Magnifo (leader of the Wiztastics), who were not brainwashed, are forced to do Major Nixel's tasks. One of the tribal leader, Flain decided to talk Major Nixel (without mixing, maxing or any violence), so he came to Major Nixel's office.

Major Nixel: (glares at Flain) "What is it now?"

Flain: (sighs) "Sir, all of us Mixels can't take the fact that we're forced to do terrible deeds you made us do, so I was hoping if you can set us free. After all, it is Christmas Eve."

This made Major Nixel glare angrily until he got an idea… an awful idea… a horrible, brutal, awful idea.

Major Nixel: (smiles evily) "Why sure. I want all of you fre- I mean Mixels to go to the back room." (has his fingers crossed behind his back)

Flain: (calmly) "Thank you, sir. You're so kind."

25 minutes later, all of the Series 1-3 Mixels (now unbrainwashed) have entered the "back room" as all of the Nixels watched. As the tribal leaders entered last, Major Nixel slammed the door as a sign that says "back room" fell off from over another sign that says "execution chamber".

Nixels: (laughed evilly)

Major Nixel: "That'll teach those freaks to ask for freedom again, especially on… Christmas." (shutters)

Meanwhile in the execution chamber…

Zaptor: "Hey, what'zzzzz going on?"

Vulk: "I don't know!"

Hoogi: "You guys, Scorpi's getting scared!"

Scorpi: (whimpers)

Jawg: (growled)

Glurt: (whimpers)

Mesmo: "Meh…"

Slumbo: (wakes up) "Huh?"

Lunk: (groans in annoyance)

Footi: "I think we've been had."

Volectro: (cries)

Seismo: "SCARY!"

Tentro: "I-i-i-i-i-i-i knew that Major Nixel wouldn't be trusted."

Magnifo: "Dag-nabbit! That no good double crosser had tricked us!"

Gobba: "Now we're gonna be imprissoned for the rest of our lives!"

Flain: "Calm down. At least things can't get any worse, right?"

[Background Music: Tears After The Cloudy Afternoon - Pokemon]

Krader: (notices black smoke/mist from the air vent) "Uh, guys, why vent leaking smoke?" (points at smoke)

The other Mixels turned towards the smoke as some of them had a scared look on their faces while others had sweatdropped.

Teslo: (sweatdrops) "Oh no. This does not zzzzzzzzound good."

Glomp: "AW SCHNIXEL! IT'S POISON!"

Flain: "We're gonna die!" (bangs the door hard and begs for help) ㈷5 "Help! We're trapped! Let us out!"

All of the other tribal leaders did the same as the other Mixels were screaming in horror.

Back outside the chamber, Major Nixel and the other Nixels smiled evilly at the tragic fate of the Mixels. The sounds of banging and screaming were heard until there was nothing but silence and the sound of bodies falling down unharmed.

Major Nixel: (laughs evilly) "I have killed all of the Mixels, thankfully with the help of the poison! Now, WILL SOMEBODY DISPOSE OF ALL THOSE CUBITS?!"

One of the Nixels: (sweatdrops) "Nix…"

It was now midnight as all of the cubits have been cremated, the lifeless bodies of all of the Series 1-3 Mixels have been buried in what's left of Mixel Land and there was a rumor that Major Nixel had killed all of the Mixels (which in fact is true).

Josie: (off-screen) "All of the Mixels have died in the hands of Major Nixel because of his hatred for Christmas. Everyone has figured out that the rumor is true. Major Nixel is always been a greedy miser because of his love for money."

* * *

><p><span>[Background Music: Oh Christmas Tree (PianoInstrumental)]

Flashback ends to seven years later on December 23rd at 12:00 pm…

Just then, Josie (with her blue-rimmed glasses, wearing a periwinkle long-sleeves shirt white poofy shoulders on it, white gloves, a dark blue vest, a blue ribbon on her collar, a navy skirt, white legging, midnight blue boots and a small navy blue top hat with a blue ribbon around it with a blue bow on it) came out of nowhere.

Josie: (to the viewers) "As for the Mixels, they were forced to wear the chains they died in for all eternity. And before you ask, yes, the Series 1-3 tribal leaders are all sharing the role of Jacob Marley."

Rocky: (off-screen) "Hey! Spoiler alert!"

Josie: (to Rocky) "Nobody's talking you, Rocky." (to the viewers) "Anyway, as seven years passed, Major Nixel has been more greedier, meaner, bossier, abusiver and more evil than ever. Will he ever find the Christmas spirit? Guess you'll have to tune in for the first chapter to out."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Josie, Pyrose, Rocky, Rachael, Susie, Pinkie, Kimi, Casey, Dezre, Rosie, Pogalinariki, Slicerriki and Candy are my OCs.**

**Josie will sound like Alex Russo (Wizards of Waverly Place), Pyrose and Rachael will both sound like Sonny (Sonny With A Chance), Rocky will sound like Marceline (Adventure Time), Susie will sound like Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie and Pogalinariki will both sound like Bubbles (PPG), Kimi will sound like Jessie Prescott (Jessie), Casey will sound like Starfire, Dezre will sound like Blackfire, Rosie will sound like China (ANT Farm), Slicerriki will sound like Wakko (Animaniacs) and Candy will sound like Serena Tsukino (Sailor Moon).**

**Pogalinariki and Slicerriki are my GoGoRiki OCs, so they won't be here until the next chapter (along with the main cast of GoGoRiki and Roboriki). Pogalinariki is the shy one and Slicerriki is the responsible/bad boy/jerk-type one.**

**Don't worry about Candy, my OC, you'll see her soon.**

**Well, that's the end of the prologue, so I hope you like it. Any flames, trolling, hate, cursing/swear word or bad/inappropriate/mean comments are forbidden. I worked real hard BTW.**


	2. Chapter 1

**It's time for Chapter 1 for A Cartoon Christmas Carol.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Summary: My crossover version of A Christmas Carol. Major Nixel has always been nothing but a cruel leader and a greedy miser. But after killing all of the Mixels seven years ago, three spirits have come to change his evil ways or else he'll spend eternity in Heck.<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>A Cartoon Christmas Carol<strong>

**Chapter 1: Major Nixel the Greedy Miser/Love is an Open Door**

* * *

><p><span>[Background Music: Zelda's Lullaby (Piano) - Legend of Zelda]<span>

It all started at 12:00 pm on Christmas Eve as shoppers were shopping, sellers were selling, carolers were caroling, children were playing and thieves were stealing as well.

Josie (off-screen): "Seven years passed since Major Nixel killed all of the Mixels, the Mixels have been forgotten ever since. Anyway, it looks like everyone Toon Town were getting ready for Christmas… well, almost everyone. So be patient."

A block named Blocky (Battle For Dream Island) was complaining about the fruitcake as he was walking by.

Blocky: (disgusted) "BLEH! That was the worst fruitcake ever! I mean seriously! Who would eat that?!"

A pushpin named Pin (Battle For Dream Island) came next to Blocky.

Pin: "Well, I heard that there's donuts in the donut shop."

Blocky: "Great idea, Pin." That'll get that horrible fruitcake taste out of my mouth."

Meanwhile, two kids named Rika Furude and Satoko Hojo (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni) were begging for hotdogs that Boog (Fanboy and Chum Chum) was roasting.

Rika: "C'mon, Boog-san, please."

Satoko: "We're hungry!"

Boog: (annoyed) "Alright! Here!" (throws two hotdogs at Rika and Satoko) "Merry Christmas!"

Satoko: "Yay!"

Rika: "Nipah!"

Without warning, a dog and a duck known as Duck Hunt Dog and Duck Hunt Duck (Duck Hunt/ Super Smash Bros Series) swiped the hotdogs from Rika and Satoko.

Rika and Satoko: (glaring at the Duck Hunt duo) "Hey!"

The Duck Hunt duo high-fived at their victories as they ran away. Meanwhile, a bunch of toon kids were having a snowball fight as Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) glared at the kids.

Lumpy: "Hey! Cut it out!" (the window closes on his nose, making him let out a girly scream in pain)

Izzy (Total Drama): (from another window) "LOOK OUT BELOW!" (laughs as she pours out banana peels from a bucket)

Nutty (Happy Tree Friends), who was passing by, holding cakes and baked goods, accidentally slipped on one of the banana peels, sending the baked goods right into Nutty's face.

Nutty: (laughs) "Cake on my face! Cake on my face!"

Meanwhile, a seller named Arthur Kirkland a.k.a. England (Hetalia) was selling turkeys.

England: "Turkeys! Get your fresh turkeys!"

A robot named Ogo (Robot and Monster) came by and saw some turkeys.

Ogo: (gasps in delight) "Oh look! Turkeys! I'll take that one!"

Just then, Ogo picked up a live turkey, making England pull out a "WTF" look on his face.

England: (sweatdrops) "Bloody…"

Meanwhile, a pirate otter named Russell (Happy Tree Friends) was selling boomerang fish while he demonstrates.

Russell: "Yar! Boomerang fish! Get ye boomerang fish! If ye throw it, it comes back!" (laughs)

Meanwhile, Pyrose, Rocky, Rachael, Susie, Pinkie, Kimi, Casey, Dezre and Rosie were at the candy/baked goods/sweets stand in different attire.

Pyrose wore a black trench coat, a black fedora with a red ribbon around it, a red scarf, a grey dress with a red belt, black leggings, red boots and red gloves.

Rocky wore a long silver dress with gold sleeves, belt, ribbons and skirt, gold gloves, black boots, a gold scarf and a silver bowler hat with a gold ribbon and bow around it.

Rachael wore a light pink ribbon scarf with a bow over her right eye, a long pink dress with light pink sleeves, belt, ribbons and skirt, a light pink ribbon scarf, light pink ribbons on her hair around her neck, white gloves and pink boots.

Susie wore a blue newsboy cap, a white shirt, a black coat, a red scarf, brown pants and blue boots.

Pinkie wore a pink top hat with a light pink ribbon, a light pink shirt, a pink vest, a white ascot, a long pink skirt, white gloves and white boots.

Rosie wore a red newsboy cap with red rose hairpieces, a white shirt, a red coat with a red rose corset, a red scarf, a long red skirt, white gloves and red boots.

Kimi wore purple ribbons on her hair, a long purple kimono, a purple scarf, white gloves and black boots.

Casey wore a huge green hair ribbon on her head, a white shirt with a blue vest, a green coat, a blue vest white gloves, a green scarf, a green skirt and dark blue boots.

Dezre wore a dark blue hooded jacket, a blue hairbow, a black snow cap, a blue scarf, black gloves, white jeans and blue boots.

They were selling various sweets like cakes, cookies, pies, ice cream, cupcakes, muffins, donuts, brownies, lollipops, chocolate, taffy, licorice and other sweets.

Rocky: "Get your sweets!"

Pyrose: "Candy! Cakes! Cookies! You know it!"

Dezre: "Get 'em while they-" (notices Pinkie eating one of the sweets) … (to Pinkie) "Oh no you don't!" (slaps Pinkie)

Pinkie: "Ow!"

Rosie, Susie, Kimi and Casey: (glaring at Dezre) "Dezre!"

Dezre: "It wasn't me, it was Pinkie's fault. She-"

[Background Music: Dearly Beloved - Kingdom Hearts II]

Josie: (came by) "What's going on here?"

Rachael: "Pinkie was eating one of the sweets and Dezre slapped her for it."

Josie: (glares at Pinkie and Dezre) "Girls, cut it out! Besides, the audience are here." (points at the audience)

All except Josie: (to the audience) "Hello…"

Josie: "Anyway…" (to the audience) "Welcome to the most exciting Christmas special. I am here to narrate and they're here to experience my version of "A Christmas Carol" with some references from the "Nixing" scene from "The Biggest and Most Epic Mixels Minisode Ever" a.k.a. "Epic Comedy Adventure" (which will appear in the Chapter 2)." (points at the other girls) "I'm Charles Dickens…" (sweatdrops) "I mean Josie Sakura!"

All except Josie and Dezre: (stare blankly at Josie)

Dezre: (snickers) "Charles Dickens as a girl…" (laughs until she gets hit by Josie) "Ow!"

Josie: "Anyway, seven years since the Mixels died (from murder), Major Nixel became even more greedier tha-" (gets cut off)

Casey: (gasps) "Look!" (points at someone coming)

All except Casey turn to see a figure coming from an alley; it was none other than…

Casey, Kimi, Rosie, Dezre, Pinkie, Rachael and Susie: "MAJOR NIXEL?!"

Josie: "Yep. Here he is. The dark brute of a leader himself."

Pyrose: (glares daggers at Major Nixel) "Major Nixel…"

Josie: "Yeah."

Major Nixel glares at the girls as he passes by.

All 10 Girls: (shutters)

Rocky: "Gee, is it me or is it getting cold in her?"

[Song: Major Nixel is Getting Worse (in the tune of "Scrooge" from "A Muppet Christmas Carol"); performed by the citizens of Toon Town]

As Major Nixel walks away from the girls, he passes by two teenagers which turned out to be Kaito Shion and Meiko Sakine (Vocaloid), who were sitting at a park bench, glaring at him.

Kaito: **_When a cold wind blows, it chills you_**

**_Chills you to the bone_**

Meiko: **_If there's nothing in life that freezes your heart_**

**_Like years of being alone_**

Then at the park, Ceil Phantomhive (Kuroshitsuji), Marth, Lucien (Fire Emblem/Super Smash Bros Series) and Pichu (Pokémon Series) show up, glaring at Major Nixel as well.

Ceil: _**It paints you with indifference**_

_**Like a lady paints with rouge**_

Marth: **_And the worst of the worst_**

Lucien: **_The most hated and cursed_**

Marth: **_Is the one that we call Major_**

Pichu: "Chu!"

Spike (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) and Pit (Kid Icarus/Super Smash Bros Series) were next to the others, glaring at Major Nixel as well.

Pit: **_Unkind as any_**

Spike: **_And the wrath of many_**

Pit: **_This is Major Nixel_**

The Mew Mews from Mew Mew Power saw Major Nixel as they glared at him.

Mew Mews: **_Oh, there goes Mr. Humbug_**

**_There goes Mr. Grim_**

**_If they gave a prize for being mean,_**

**_The winner would be him_** (pointing at Major Nixel)

Brick, Boomer and Butch a.k.a. The Rowdyruff Boys (The Powerpuff Girls) glared at Major Nixel as they flew by.

Rowdyruff Boys: **_Major loved his money_**

**_'Cause he thinks it gives him power_**

Olimar and all of the Pikmin (Pikmin Series/Super Smash Bros) pass by.

Pikmin: **_We'll never forgive him_**

**_'Cause he ruined all our flowers_** (growled at Major Nixel)

Olimar: (sweatdrops; to the viewers) "Even the Pikmin don't like him."

Cactus Gunman, Cactus Gungirl (Gregory Horror Show) and Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin (Ouran High School Host Club) saw Major Nixel and glare at him while they were at the café.

Cactus Gunman and Cactus Gungirl: **_There goes Mr. Skinflint_**

**_There goes Mr. Greed_**

Hikaru and Kaoru: **_The undisputed master of_**

**_The undemanding deed_**

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell a.k.a. the Cutiemark Crusaders (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) and Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Hal, Terrence, Stella, Blue Jay, Blue Jim and Blue Jake (Angry Birds Toons) were at an old abandoned house.

Angry Birds (except Terrence): **_He charged us for a price for our old and drafty houses_**

**_It leaves us birds in misery_**

Apple Bloom: **_It's even worse for Cutie Mark Crusaders_**

Sweetie Bell: (begging to Major Nixel) "Please sir! Gives us some change!"

Major Nixel glared at the CMC and left. Meanwhile, we see the Winx girls named Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Flora, Musa and Aisha (Winx Club) at the library as they stared at Major Nixel in disbelief.

Winx Girls: **_He must be so lonely, he must be so sad_**

**_He's trying to make us believe that he's bad_**

**_He's only a victim of fear and of pride_**

**_Look closer, there must be a sweet man inside_**

[Music stops]

Major Nixel glared at the Winx Girls as he saw a pair of blonde twins named Rin and Len Kagamine (VOCALOID)

Rin: (begging) "Penny for the poor, desu? Penny for the poor?" (helds out her hand)

Len: "And some bananas too?"

Major Nixel: "Bah!"

[Song: Major Nixel is Getting Worse (in the tune of "Scrooge" from "A Muppet Christmas Carol"); performed by the citizens of Toon Town continue]

Sanjay Patal, Craig Slithers (Sanjay and Craig), Robot Default and Monster (Robot and Monster) notice Major Nixel as they were at the Frycade.

Sanjay and Craig: **_There goes Mr. Outrage_**

**_There goes Mr. Sneer_**

Monster: **_He has no time for friends or fun_**

Robot: **_His anger makes it clear_**

Three UTAUloids named Defoko/Uta Utane, Teto Kasane and Momo Momone (UTAU), a fish named Milo (Fish Hooks) and two boys named Fanboy and Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum) were at the fountain.

Defoko, Teto and Momo: **_Don't ask him for a favor_**

**_'Cause his nastiness increases_**

Milo: **_No crust of bread for those in need_**

Fanboy and Chum Chum: **_No cheeses for those mouses_** (with Fanboy holding baby mice)

While Major Nixel was heading towards Nixel Land, Josie continues to narrate.

Josie: "Major Nixel liked the cold. Infact, he was always cold, heartless, colorless (black and white), brutal, abusive, greedy, violent and evil." (shutters) ㈶7

All of the Battle For Dream Island Cast (except for Spongey, Flower and Coiny), Rei/Sailor Mars, Ami/Sailor Mercury, Mina/Sailor Venus and Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) were there too.

BFDI Cast: **_There goes Mr. Heartless_**

**_There goes Mr. Cruel_**

Sailor Scouts: ㈶8㈐2 **_He never gives, he only takes_**

**_To make his darkness rule_**

Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia (Shugo Chara!) and glared at Major Nixel.

Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia: **_If being means the way of life_**

**_You practice and rehearse_**

Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends), who was with Giggles (Happy Tree Friends), stared at Major Nixel.

Cuddles: (whispers to Giggles) **_And all that work is paying off_**

**_'Cause Major's getting worse_**

All of the citizens: **_Everyday is every way_**

**_Major Nixel's getting worse_**

[Music stops]

Major Nixel: (glaring at the citizens) "What did you say?!"

All of the citizens: (gasp)

Jake (Adventure Time): "Eh, I'll catch up with you guys later…" (stretches away)

All of the other citizens walked away as Major Nixel glared at them.

Major Nixel: "Humbug."

Moments later…

* * *

><p><span>[Background Music: Traverse Town - Kingdom Hearts]<span>

Major Nixel is at his office, studying. He glared a wreath with a red ribbon that Candy (Josie's imaginary friend) put on his door and threw it on the ground. Suddenly, he felt a knock at his door. He opened the door and saw Swaysway and Bedeuce (Breadwinners).

Major Nixel: "And what can I do for you, boys?"

Swaysway: "Sir, we are collecting funds for the penniless."

Major Nixel: "Penny what?" (raises an eyebrow)

Bedeuce: "We're collecting for the poor."

This made Major Nixel raise an eyebrow and made an awful idea.

Major Nixel: (fake sympathy) "Well, if you give money to the poor, then they won't be poor anymore."

Bedeuce: "Well-"

Major Nixel: "Then that means you won't have anything to raise anymore, right?"

Swaysway: "Well, it depends-"

Major Nixel: "And if you don't have anything to raise, then you'll be completely out of a job. Oh boys, I can't let you put yourselves out of a job. Not on Christmas Eve." (shutters after he said "Christmas")

Swaysway: "Oh, we wouldn't do that, Major Nixel."

[Background Music: Spy Wedding - Spy Kids]

Major Nixel:(angry) "Well forget it! Anyone who thinks about this Christmas crud should be boiled in his own pudding! And so what?! I don't care if the stupid poor will die! They better do it anyway… AND DECREASE THE SURPLUS POPULATION! BAH HUMBUG!" (throws the wreath at the Breadwinners and slams the door on their faces)

Swaysway and Bedeuce stared in horror as they sweatdropped. Bedeuce has the wreath on his face.

Swaysway: "Aw crummers."

[Background Music: N's Theme - Super Smash Brothers 3DS/WiiU]

Major Nixel is at the base with his Nixel army.

Major Nixel: "Alright, Nixels! If we're gonna get serious about destroying the holidays, all we gotta do is nix that stupid Christmas party!"

Nixels: (cheer) "Nix! Nix! Nix!"

Major Nixel: "Now, follow me!"

* * *

><p>Later, at the library…<p>

[Background Music: Dearly Beloved - Kingdom Hearts]

Josie: (narrates) "Major Nixel decided to ruin the holidays by putting an end to a Christmas party that everyone in Toon Town is invited to. And by the looks of it, it doesn't look very good at-" (gets cut off)

?: "Hey, Josie!"

Josie turned towards the source of the voice and saw a sky blue ball-shaped rabbit; he's Pogoriki (GoGoRiki).

Pogoriki: "Aren't you coming to the Christmas party? It's gonna be awesome!"

Josie: "Depends…"

Pogoriki: "Why depends? Are you still bummed that all of the Series 1-3 Mixels died seven years ago?"

Josie: "I'm narrating."

Pogoriki: "You're reading books now?"

Josie: "Buzz off, Pogo."

Pogoriki: …

[Song: Love is an Open Door (my lyrics) - Frozen; performed by Josie and Pogoriki]

Josie: (sighs) "I know it sounds 'crazy'."

Pogoriki: "I love crazy."

Josie: "Oh really?"

Pogoriki: **_All my life I've been through some strange boredom_**

**_And then, once again I bump into you_**

Josie: "I've been thinking the same thing, because…"

Josie: **_I have my concerns that you came to me_**

**_'Cause it'll be the party talking or something else true_**

**_And with you_**

Pogoriki: **_And with you  
>I will stay by your side<em>**

Josie: **_Right by your side_**

Both: **_And we'll see what we found before_**

❤️ **_Love is in open door_**

**_Love is an open_**

Josie: **_Door_**

Pogoriki: **_Door_**

Both: **_Love is an open door_**

Josie: _**With you**_

Pogoriki: _**With you**_

Josie: _**With you**_

Pogoriki: _**With you**_

Both: ❤️ **_Love is an open door_**

Josie: **_I mean it's crazy_**

Pogoriki: **_What?_**

Josie: _**We finish each other's**_

Pogoriki: **_Sentences_**

Josie: **_That's what I was gonna say_**

Both: **_I mean our fun and games are easy as one, two, three_**

Josie and Pogoriki: "Jinx! Jinx again!"

Both: ❤️ **_Our leadership and loyalty have kept us both alive_**

Josie: **_You_**

Pogoriki: _**And I**_

Josie: **_Are_**

Pogoriki: **_Just_**

Both: **_Meant to be_**

Josie: **_Say goodbye_**

Pogoriki: **_Say goodbye_**

Both: **_To the pain of our past_**

**_'Cause we saw what we found before_**

❤️ **_Love is in open door_**

**_Love is an open_**

Josie: **_Door_**

Pogoriki: **_Door_**

Both: **_What could be so much more_**

Josie: _**With you**_

Pogoriki: _**With you**_

Josie: _**With you**_

Pogoriki: _**With you**_

Both: ❤️ **_Love is an open_**

Josie: **_Door_**

Pogoriki: **_Door_**

Josie: (sighs in concern) "Can I say something crazy? Is there anyone coming with you?"

Pogoriki: "Can I say something crazier?"

[Music stops]

?: "POGO!"

[Background Music: Dark Pit - Kid Icarus Uprising]

Pogoriki: "Uh-oh. It's Slicerriki."

A sapphire blue ball-shaped raccoon with red hair, yellow eyes and glasses stormed in, glaring at Pogoriki; he's Slicerriki.

Slicerriki: "You have some explaining to do! What's this?!" (holds a candy cane)

Pogoriki: "Don't look at me. I wasn't responsible for that candy cane I never saw before."

Josie: "Eh?"

Slicerriki: "Then who-" (gets interrupted)

[Background Music: Dearly Beloved - Kingdom Hearts continue]

?: "Onichan!"

A female sky blue ball-shaped bunny with a curl of hair on her head, pink blushes and a pink hairbow on her right ear came and hugged Pogoriki in worry; she's Pogalinariki, Pogoriki's twin sister.

Pogalinariki: "Onichan, please don't get in a fight."

Pogoriki: (looks at his sister, then at Slicerriki, then at Josie) … (laughs nervously) "Bad timing?"

Josie: (rolls eyes) "Anyway…" (narrates) "Major Nixel decided to ruin the holidays by putting an end to a Christmas party that everyone in Toon Town is invited to. And by the looks of it, it doesn't look very good at all. First, he killed the Mixels seven years ago. Then, he hates Christmas. Now, he's gonna nix Christmas. He's out of control and things are about to get ugly."

Slicerriki: "What do you mean ugly?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**

**This is Pogalinariki and Slicerriki's first appearance. They are also my GoGoRiki OCs.**

**Also, I'm done with Chapter 1, so I'm definitely gonna work on Chapter 2. Until then, you have to wait real soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

****I'm back. And here's chapter.****

* * *

><p><p>

****Summary: My crossover version of A Christmas Carol. Major Nixel has always been nothing but a cruel leader and a greedy miser. But after killing all of the Mixels seven years ago, three spirits have come to change his evil ways or else he'll spend eternity in Heck.****

* * *

><p><p>

**A Cartoon Christmas Carol**

**Chapter 2: Party Crashers**

* * *

><span>[Song: At The Party (in the tune of At the Gala from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic)]<span>

It is now 6:30 pm as a sky blue robot-like imaginary friend with a square head, a missing tooth on her teeth, rainbow hair, blue and pink eyes (left eye is pink and right eye is blue), golden bolts, five fingers, pink fingerless gloves with gold orbs on it, pink boots and a yellow, light blue and pink dress was coming; she's Candy, Josie's imaginary friend. Along her are three figures.

One of them is a Sweet Spirit with fair skin, brown eyes, a cookie on her head and beige hair with brown streaks dressed in brown and beige; she's Chip, Josie's Sweet Spirit.

The next one is a lavender robotic earless cat with a cerulean color with a bell and a pink flower; she's Floraemon.

The other one is a white robot cat with a smile, red hair, blue eyes, a pink dress and pink gloves and shoes with cerulean orbs on them; she's Robo-Josie 2000

Candy: (squeals) "I can't believe it's almost here! It's Christmas time! And it's also gonna be the best night ever for the first time in forever!"

Candy: **_At the party_**

Chip, Floraemon and RJ2000: **_At the party_**

[Song: For the First Time in Forever - Frozen (my lyrics)]

Candy: **_The window is open_**

**_So's that door_**

**_I didn't know they did that anymore_**

**_Who knew we crossed a path to our fates?_**

**_For a month, I've roamed these empty halls_**

**_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_**

**_Finally, we're opening up the gates_**

**_There'll be actual real live cartoons_**

**_It'll be totally weird_**

**_But wow! Am I ready for this Christmas cheer_**

**_'Cause for the first time in forever_**

**_There'll be music, there'll be light_**

**_For the first time in forever_**

**_I'll be dancing through the night_**

**_Don't know if I'm strange or insane_**

**_But I'm somewhere in that zone_**

**_'Cause for the first time in forever_**

**_I won't be alone_**

Candy: "I can't wait to meet everyone!" (gasp) "What if I meet… my friends?"

Candy: **_Tonight, imagine me gown and all_**

**_Fetchingly draped against the wall_**

**_The picture of sophisticated grace_**

**_I suddenly see him standing there_**

**_A beautiful stranger, tall and fair_**

(eats cookies) **_I wanna stuff some cookies in my face_**

**_But then, we laugh and talk all evening_**

**_Which is totally bizarre_**

**_Nothing like the life I've led so far_**

**_For the first time in forever_**

**_There'll be magic, there'll be fun_**

**_For the first time in forever_**

**_I could be noticed by everyone_**

**_And I know it is totally crazy_**

**_To dream I'd get my dance_**

**_But for the first time in forever_**

**_At least I've got a chance_**

Meanwhile, Pogoriki (wearing the same outfit as the Second Alice with light blue clad), Pogalinariki (wearing the same dress as Elsa with pink clad, Slicerriki (wearing the same outfit as the Ceil Phantomhive with red clad) and nine more rikis were coming. Josie, Pyrose, Rocky, Pinkie, Susie, Rachael, Dezre, Casey, Kimi and Rosie are coming as well. Josie is concerned about if Major Nixel and Nixels ruins the Christmas party Candy was about to throw.

Josie: (sighs) **_Don't let them in_**

**_Don't let it be_**

**_This is the party everyone wants to see_**

**_Conceal, don't feel_**

**_Or it won't heal_**

**_Put on a show_**

**_Don't make one wrong move_**

**_And the Nixels will go_**

**_It's only for today_**

Candy: **_It's only for today_**

Josie: **_It's agony to wait_**

Candy: **_It's agony to wait_**

Josie: **_Will somebody open up… the gate?_**

Candy: **_The gate_**

Various toons, anime characters and citizens arrived at Twilight Manor as Candy opened the gate.

[Song: At The Party (in the tune of At the Gala from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) continue]

In Pogalinariki's imagination, she sees herself in a garden with pretty roses surrounded by cute animals.

Pogalinariki: **_At the party_**

**_In the garden_**

**_I'm going to see them all_**

**_All the creatures_**

**_I'll befriend them at the party_**

Chorus: **_At the party_**

Pogalinariki: **_All the birdies_**

**_And the critters_**

**_They will love me big and small_**

**_We'll become good friends forever_**

**_Right here at the party!_**

VOCALOID Cast: **_All our dreams will come true_**

**_Right here at the party_**

Gala: **_At the party_**

In Slicerriki's thought bubble, he is surrounded by every precure and wealth beyond his wildest dreams.

Slicerriki: **_At the party_**

Precures: **_It's amazing_**

Slicerriki: **_I will meet them_**

Precures: **_Better hurry_**

Slicerriki: **_All the precures I will see_**

Precures: **_He is right_**

Slicerriki: **_Pretty ladies_**

Precures: **_Oh yes_**

Slicerriki: **_I need money_**

Precures: **_Bring your money_**

Slicerriki: **_So they'll be more loved by me_**

Precures: **_You are right_**

Slicerriki: **_And I'll earn a lot of money_**

**_Just the richer I will be_**

Lucky Star girls: **_All our dreams and our hopes from now until hereafter_**

**_All that we've been wishing for will happen at the party_**

Chorus: **_At the Gala_**

Wooliriki (GoGoRiki) (wearing the same outfit as the Servant of Evil with purple clad) sees Rosariki (GoGoRiki) (wearing the same outfit as the Daughter of Evil with magenta clad) passing by. In Wooliriki's imagination, he is proposing to Rosariki.

Wooliriki: **_At the party_**

**_All my dear friends_**

**_They will meet Wooliriki_**

**_They will see I'm just as regal at the party_**

Chorus: **_At the party_**

Wooliriki: **_I will find her_**

**_Rosariki_**

**_And how lovely she will be_**

**_I will treat her like a lady_**

**_Tonight at the party_**

BFDI Cast: **_This is what we've waited for to have the best night ever_**

**_Each of us will live our dreams_**

**_Tonight at the party_**

Chorus: **_At the party_**

Pogoriki sits next to Chikoriki (GoGoRiki) (wearing the same outfit as the Male!First Alice with black clad) sees Ventus, Terra and Aqua (Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep) and imagines himself as a Keyblade Knight, fighting Heartless.

Pogoriki: **_Been dreamin'_**

**_I've been waitin'_**

**_To fight with those great heroes_**

**_The Keyblade Knights, their daring tricks_**

**_Spinning round and having kicks_**

**_Saving lives for crowds of thousands_**

**_They'll shower us with diamonds_**

**_The Keyblade Knights will see me right here at the party_**

Sailor Scouts: **_All we've longed for_**

**_All we've dreamed_**

**_Our happy ever after_**

**_Finally will all come true_**

**_Right here at the Christmas party_**

Chorus: **_At the party_**

Chikoriki looks around, admiring the Christmas decorations for the party.

Chikoriki: **_I am here at the Christmas party_**

**_For it is the best party_**

**_All the decorations are intriguing as they look pretty_**

**_For I see the best of beauty, all the toons will agree_**

**_Pretty flowers_**

**_Decorations_**

**_Right here at the Christmas party_**

Witchlings (Magical DoReMi): **_Happiness and laughter on Christmas_**

Chorus: **_At the party_**

In Josie's imagination, she is sitting with Candy as they were talking.

Josie: **_At the party_**

Chorus: **_At the party_**

Josie: **_With Candy_**

Chorus: **_With Candy_**

Josie: **_Is where I'm going to be_**

Chorus: **_She will be_**

Josie: **_We will talk all about friendship and what she've learned and seen_**

Chorus: **_She will see_**

Josie: **_It is going to be so special_**

**_As she takes time just for me_**

Chorus: **_This will be the best night ever_**

[Song: For the First Time in Forever - Frozen (my lyrics) continue]

Candy: **_For the first time in forever_**

Pogalinariki: **_Into the party_**

**_Meet new friends_**

Candy: **_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_**

Slicerriki: **_Into the party_**

**_Earn some money_**

Candy: **_A chance to change my lonely world_**

Wooliriki: **_Find my true love_**

Candy: **_A chance to find true love_**

Pogoriki: **_Oooooh_**

**_Prove I'm great_**

**_As a Keyblade Knight is_**

Candy: **_I know it all ends tomorrow_**

**_So it has to be today_**

Pogalinariki: **_To meet!_**

Slicerriki: **_To earn!_**

Wooliriki: **_To find!_**

Pogoriki: **_To prove!_**

Chikoriki: **_To see!_**

Josie: **_To talk!_**

Candy: **_'Cause for the first time in forever_**

**_For the first time in forever_**

All (except Candy): **_Into the party_**

**_Into the party_**

**_And we'll have the best night ever_**

Candy: **_Nothing's in my way_**

All: ****_At the party_****

* * *

><p><p>

[Christmas Wrappings - Glee]

Later, it is now 7:00pm and everyone in Toon Town is celebrating Christmas, Miku Hatsune (VOCALOID), wearing Christmas-themed attire, is the DJ while everyone is dancing, laughing and chatting.

**_Bah Humbug… but that's too strong_**

**_Cause it is my favorite holiday_**

**_But all this years been a busy blur_**

**_Don't think i have the energy_**

**_To add to my already mad rush_**

**_Just cause 'tis the season_**

**_The perfect gift for me would be_**

**_Completions and connections left_**

**_Trom last year, ski shopping_**

**_Counter most interesting_**

**_Had his number but never the time_**

**_Most of '81 past along those lines_**

**_So deck those halls and trim those trees_**

**_Raise up cups of Christmas cheer_**

**_I just need to catch my breath_**

**_Christmas by myself this year_**

Josie wasn't dancing, she was the only one who is looking out the window as Pyrose, Rocky, Pinkie, Rachael, Susie, Kimi, Casey, Dezre, Rosie, Pogoriki, Pogalinariki, Slicerriki, Chikoriki, Wooliriki, Rosariki, Olgariki, Bigoriki, Docoriki, Ottoriki, Roboriki and Boboriki (all six from GoGoRiki) stared at Josie.

Boboriki: "Gee, I wonder what's up with Josie."

**_Merry Christmas Merry Christmas_**

**_Couldn't miss this one this year_**

**_Merry Christmas Merry Christmas_**

**_Couldn't miss this one this year_**

**_Merry Christmas Merry Christmas_**

**_Couldn't miss this one this year_**

**_Merry Christmas Merry Christmas_**

**_Couldn't miss this one this year_**

Candy was dancing until the music stopped and she grabbed a microphone.

[Music stops]

Candy: "Welcome everyone to the annual Christmas party where we're hear to celebrate the true meaning of Christmas!"

All of the citizens cheered.

Candy: "Great cheer out there!" (turns to Josie) "And nice narrating, Josie."

[Background Music: Dead - Super Mario Brothers]

Josie: "I wasn't narrating…" (sweatdrops)

[Background Music: Game Over - Super Mario Brothers]

Candy stared at Josie in concern as Unikitty (The Lego Movie), Angelwing Skellington (a.k.a. angelthewingedcat), Kulche (Locoroco) and Paige (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared; as a human girl with pale skin, a light face, blue eyes, pink blushes, long blonde ponytailed hair with rainbow streaks, a white dress with a black belt and a black ribbon on her collar, black gloves, white leggings and black Mary Janes) stared at Josie in a weird/confused way. As the four walked away, Candy sweatdropped.

Candy: "Yeah…"

[Background Music: Last Christmas (Instrumental) - Taylor Swift]

Candy: "Anyway, let the Christmas party begin." (pulls a lever)

Red, green and white balloons and confetti fall from the ceiling as everyone celebrated.

Pogoriki: "Now's my chance to talk to the Keyblade Knights."

Suddenly, a mint green ball-shaped rabbit with blue eyes, a blue baseball cap and black hat wearing the same attire as the Third Alice with cerulean clad approached Pogoriki; she's Sammyriki.

Sammyriki: "Not so fast, blue! If anyone's gonna talk to the Keyblade Knights and becomes a member, it's me!"

Pogoriki: (glares daggers at Sammyriki) "Sammy!"

Meanwhile, Pogalinariki is hanging with cute little animals as Slicerriki stormed off with a black eye, making Pogalinariki notice him.

Pogalinariki: (puzzled)

Slicerriki: (to Pogalinariki and the viewers) "Before you ask, I was trying to kiss Cure White under the mistletoe until Cure Black wanted to kiss me. There was an argument until I get accidentally hit by Cure Black as she was about to hit Cure White. Are you happy now?"

Pogalinariki and the animals stared as turned toward the viewers as they shrugged. Meanwhile with Wooliriki and Rosariki under the mistletoe.

Wooliriki: "Rosa, will you-"

Without warning, Minka Mink (Littlest Pet Shop) saw the mistletoe and wants to kiss Wooliriki too.

Minka: "MISTLETOE!" (pounces on Wooliriki)

Rosariki: "Wooli?"

Kirby (Kirby Series) saw some cookies and decided to inhale 'em all until there's none left. We see Sora (Kingdom Hearts) and Caitlyn (a.k.a. worldofcaitlyn) coming.

Caitlyn: (to Sora) "This year's Christmas party is crazy!"

Sora: "Yeah! Let's eat some-"

[Background Music: Dramatic Impact - Spongebob Squarepants]

Suddenly, Sora and Caitlyn noticed an empty plate where the cookies were.

Sora and Caitlyn: "HEY! WHERE'D ALL THE COOKIES GO!?"

Kirby: "Poyo?"

[ㇸ5 Background Music: Alice of Human Sacrifice (Instrumental) - Yugami P]

Sora and Caitlyn: (glare at Kirby)

Sora: (to all of the citizens) "Everyone!"

Caitlyn: "Listen up!" (while glaring at Kirby) "It seems that Kirby here has eaten all the cookies and didn't save any for us!"

Kirby: "Poyo…"

Everyone else stared in shock/horror as some of them glared at Kirby.

Sammyriki: "Ooh! Harsh!"

This made Pogoriki's ears twitch while he was sitting with Takara Yukimori (a.k.a. InferniteAura21).

Pogoriki: "Don't worry, everyriki. For I, Pogoriki, request help from the other rikis (except Sammyriki) to do an important task for the Christmas party! We need to go to the store to buy some more cookies."

Takara: "Like a cookie run?"

Pogoriki: "Exactly!"

Chikoriki: "Okay…"

Wooliriki: "Sure…"

Olgariki: "Makes sense."

Rosariki: "Right."

Bigoriki: "I'm with you, guys."

Ottoriki: "C'mon, Robo." (holds Roboriki's hand)

Boboriki: "Okay."

Slicerriki: (sighs)

Docoriki: "Let's go."

Pogalinariki: "Wait for me!"

Everyone else (except Sammyriki): "Bye!"

Sammyriki: "Amateurs…"

As the rikis (except Sammyriki) leave, Josie is still staring at the window.

Josie: "Major Nixel could be coming to attack any minute."

Erin Bobcat (a.k.a. BubbleMokoko15) is next to Josie.

Erin: "You do know that Major Nixel is not here, right?"

Josie nods.

Erin: "Besides, he's a jerk, he's evil and he killed all the Mixels seven years ago!"

Josie: "I know. He'll attack any minute."

Josie notices Finn (Adventure Time), Elsa (Frozen) and Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) talking.

Josie: (to the viewers) "At least my 5 favorite characters are bonding."

Sammyriki, with an angry look on her face, stood near the wall as she heard the doorbell ring.

Sammy: "I'll get it." (opens the door to see a white gift box with a black bow on it, grabs the box) "Finder's keepers."

As she opens the box, she gets zapped by a grey laser as her color starts to disappear into black and white and her mind became blank.

Colorless!Sammyriki: "Uhhhh…"

Josie notices that Sammyriki is colorless.

Josie: "Sammy, are you okay?"

[Background Music: Night of Fate - Kingdom Hearts]

When Sammyriki dropped the box, a Nixel popped out with a ray gun, making Josie's eyes widen in horror.

Josie: (screams) "A NIXEL!" (to the viewers) "I knew things could get ugly!" (to everyone) "NIXEL ALERT!"

Everyone else (except for the nixed Sammyriki) gasped in horror and shock as they saw the Nixel.

Nixel: "Nix!" (whistles)

Other Nixels popped out when they got inside with ray guns.

Rachael: "Okay, time to go!" (grabs Susie, Pinkie, Pyrose, Casey, Kimi and Rosie and leaves)

Rocky: "Right behind you!" (grabs Rosie and Craggy, Josie's pet rock and leaves)

Candy: (horrified) "No! I can't let it happen!"

Rocky: "C'mon, Candy!" (grabs Candy as well)

Miku: "This is too-" (gets cut off when she got zapped as she screams in horror and ended up the same way as Sammyriki) "Ahhhhhh…"

Finn was about to fight the Nixels, but he and Elsa got zapped. The Powerpuff Girls came in to the rescue, but they were nixed too.

Josie: "I'm outta here!" (jumps out of the window)

Erin: (shocked) "Josie, where are you going?!" (gets zapped as she became nixed too) ㈷0 "Uhhhhhh…"

Kirby: "Poyo!"

Sora and Caitlyn: "ERIN!" (get nixed along with Kirby) "Uhhhhh…"

Nixed!Kirby: "Poyo…"

Soon, everyone else is getting nixed. The only ones who weren't nixed where three figures. One of them was a purple dragon with red eyes, black horns, a white shirt and blue jeans who was hiding behind one of the crates; she's Shelby (a.k.a. SLPPegasister).

[Background Music: Simple and Clean/Hikari (Instrumental/Music Box) - Utada Hikaru]

She peeked out and saw the two figures who turned out to be Spongebob Squarepants (same show) and Lifty (Happy Tree Friends), who were taking a selfie on Spongebob's iPhone.

Spongebob and Lifty: "SELFIE!" (pulls out their trademark laughs)

[Background Music: Night of Fate - Kingdom Hearts continue]

Without notice, they were zapped by the laser of the ray gun a as they became nixed.

Nixed!Spongebob and Nixed!Lifty: "Duhhhh… Duhhhh…"

Shelby stared in horror as she became angry at the Nixels for what they done.

Shelby: "This nixing has gone too far! First, those Nixels killed all the Mixels seven years ago! Then, they crashed the party! NOW, THEY NIXED OUR FRIENDS!? THIS IS MUTENY! If I see Major Nixel again, I'm gonna-" (gets cut off when she got nixed) "Uhhhhhh…"

The person who nixed Shelby turned out to be… Major Nixel. As many Nixels zapped the decorations, the whole ballroom became black and white (colorless).

Major Nixel: "Ahahahaha! I have nixed the Christmas Party! Thank you, to some annoying Nixels and the ray guns. This mansion is ours now!"

* * *

><p><p>

[Music stops]

Meanwhile, the rikis are holding plates of cookies (sugar, chocolate chip, ect.) and walking towards Twilight Manor.

Pogoriki: "All right, everyriki! Get your Christmas co-"

[Background Music: King Dedede's Theme (Super Smash Brothers Brawl]

Pogoriki was cut off when he and the other rikis heard Josie scream in shock, dismay and terror.

Josie: (off-screen) "HE NIXED MY MANSION!"

The rikis ran to see Josie in fetal position and Pyrose, Rocky, Candy, Rachael, Susie, Pinkie, Rosie, Casey, Kimi and Dezre looking worried.

Olgariki: "What happened?"

Chikoriki: (looks throw the window) "Uh, guys…"

The other rikis did the same.

Rosariki: (gasped) "Look!" (points at the scene of the disaster)

The party was black and white. A zombified Miku is still at the turntables as the zombified toons rock side to side while Major Nixel and the Nixels dance.

Rosariki: "It's Major Nixel!"

Cut to colorless Christmas decorations.

Slicerriki: "And the Christmas Party decorations are messed up!"

Docoriki: "He's nixed the Christmas party!"

Pogalinariki: "And our friends!"

Pogoriki: "And Sammyriki." (to the others) "Don't worry. I'll handle this." (climbs inside through the window) "Hey, Major Nixel, I got a bone to pick with you!"

Major Nixel: (turns to see Pogoriki and the other rikis) "RIKIS!?"

Pogoriki: (sweatdrops) "Uh-oh…"

Other rikis (except Slicerriki): (gasped)

Slicerriki: "Well, we're dead…"

Major Nixel: "ATTACK!"

Then, Pogoriki quickly ran out through the window.

Pogoriki: (screams) "RUN!"

Some of the Nixels run towards the rikis, who scream and run away. A lone Nixel follows the group, and Major Nixel runs after as well, but stops and starts panting.

[Music stops]

Major Nixel: (breathes heavily) "Alright…you guys go on up ahead…hoo…I'm gonna go back and bake…cupcakes." (sighs)

[Background Music: Christmas Time Is Here (Piano/Instrumental) - Merry Christmas Charley Brown]

As Major Nixel goes back inside, Josie still narrates as her friends watch.

Josie: (narrates) "As he nixed Christmas party and everyone in it except for us and the rikis, the rikis have no choice to escape from the Nixels." (to the viewers) "And yes, Sammyriki is the only riki who was nixed." (sighs)

* * *

><p><p>

[Background Music: King Dedede's Theme - Super Smash Brothers Brawl continue]

Cut to a cave, the rikis quickly hide in it as the Nixels run past it.

Slicerriki: "Stupid Nixels."

Rosariki: "This is the worst Christmas party EVER!" (cries)

[Background Music: Alice of Human Sacrifice (Instrumental) - Yugami P continue]

Olgariki: "Okay, this is horrible. All of our friends (except for Candy, Josie and their friends) were zombified at the party. Has anyone have an idea?"

Ottoriki: "Nein."

Pogoriki, Pogalinariki, Docoriki and Boboriki: "Nope."

Bigoriki, Wooliriki, Slicerriki and Rosariki: "Nope."

Chikoriki: "…I got one!"

Pogalinariki: "You do, Chiko-san?"

Chikoriki: "We should take Riki Land and push it somewhere else!"

The other rikis stare at Chikoriki.

Slicerriki: "That idea may just be crazy enough..." (angry) "TO GET US ALL KILLED!"

Chikoriki: (sweatdrops) "What's wrong with my idea?"

Pogoriki: "Wait! Wait! I got it! Let's have our own Christmas party in Riki Land! But first, let's see if the coast is clear."

The twelve of them peek out of the cave's mouth. It seems that all of the Nixels were nowhere to be seen.

[Music stops]

Pogoriki: "Okay. It's cool."

[Background Music: Let it Go (Music Box) - Frozen]

Pogalinariki: "Let's get out of here."

All of the run of the cave and back to their village. Cut to the rikis' silhouettes heading toward the village.

Wooliriki: "Can we celebrate Christmas now?"

Rosariki, Bigoriki and Slicerriki: "Not yet, Wooli."

Cut to them passing through the forest.

Wooliriki: "Should we celebrate Christmas now?"

Olgariki, Pogoriki, Docoriki and Chikoriki: "Not yet, Wooli!"

Meanwhile, Josie (while hugging Candy) is worried.

Josie: (narrates) "While the rikis are going home, poor little Candy doesn't know where to go because Major Nixel nixed Twilight Mansion." (sheds a tear) "What Major Nixel doesn't know is that there's a mysterious force still lingering somewhere… probably wanting vengeance on Major Nixel, but what is it? In fact, who is it?"

* * *

><p><p>

[Music stops]

It's now 8:30pm at the Mixel Graveyard which was once Mixel Land seven years ago…

[Background Music: Lillium (Music Box) - Elfen Lied]

It shows the graves of all of the Series 1-3 Mixels as a voice was heard off-screen.

? (off-screen): _"It's been seven years since that tragic day. The day that all Mixels who were once slaves have been defeated… all because of Major Nixel. He shall pay what he had done to all Mixelkind. I swear… he shall pay."_

A silhouetted hand touched the tombstone of a Mixel which reads: "Here lies Flain, a brave leader of the Infernites and a great friend, gone, but never forgotten. He may rest in peace forevermore!".

? (off-screen): __"And it will haunt him!"__

* * *

><p><p>

**Author's Note:**

**This is Sammyriki, Candy, Robo-Josie 2000, Chip and Floraemon's first appearance in the story. Sammyriki is also just like Slicerriki, only she hates Pogoriki because she was jealous of him.**

**There is also references from the Mixels' "Mixed Up Special" part one called "Epic Comedy Adventure" a.k.a. "The Biggest and Most Epic Mixels Minisode Ever".**

**And you're wondering what's gonna happen next, you'll see. It's time for Major Nixel to meet the ghosts of his dead enemies a.k.a. the Mixels.**


	4. Chapter 3

**It looks like the ghostly Mixels will be haunting Major Nixel in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Summary: My crossover version of A Christmas Carol. Major Nixel has always been nothing but a cruel leader and a greedy miser. But after killing all of the Mixels seven years ago, three spirits have come to change his evil ways or else he'll spend eternity in Heck.<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>A Cartoon Christmas Carol<strong>

**Chapter 3: The Ghosts of the Mixels**

* * *

><p><span>[Background Music: Dear You (Instrumental) - Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni]<span>

Josie (off-screen): "Oh good. We're on Chapter 3. Anyway…" (narrates) "As the nixed up party ended, the toons, who are also nixed, held held captive in…" (shutters) "…Twilight Manor. Luckily, I've sent Candy to stay with a friend for a while. As Major Nixel and the Nixels went back to Nixel Land, the Major was about to have the surprise of his life."

It is now 9:00 pm and Major Nixel and the Nixels were at Nixel Land, Major Nixel. While Major Nixel was was going his office, Josie, Pyrose, Rocky, Pinkie, Casey, Rosie, Kimi, Susie, Dezre and Rachael were spying on him as they were on a magic carpet.

Rocky: (to Josie) "What do you mean surprise?"

Josie: "You'll see."

[Background Music: Dramatic Climax - Spongebob Squarepants]

Before he can go to his office, the doorknob on his office door turned into the round head of an Infernite Mixel with rounded head with an eye on each side, three prongs (the outer two dark red with the middle prong being red with a darker red rectangle on the top of it) on top of his head, a yellow-orange fire that is constantly burning on his head and a beak. Major Nixel stared at the Infernite head in confusion and shock.

Major Nixel: "Flain?"

[Background Music: Dramatic Cue G - Spongebob Squarepants]

Flain Head: (screams in a ghostly tone) _"MAAAAAAAJOOOOOOOR NIIIIIIXEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL!"_

This made Major Nixel and the ten girls scream in terror. The scream of the girls scared the carpet away, sending them flying.

Major Nixel: "GET AWAY!" (looks away)

While Major Nixel wasn't looking, the ten girls landed on the snow.

[Music stops]

Josie: "Is everyone okay?"

Other girls (except Casey): "We're okay?"

Casey: "I'm not sure yet…"

[Background Music: Alice in Dreamland (Instrumental) - KAITO]

Major Nixel turned towards his doorknob, only to find that it's just a doorknob, not Flain.

Major Nixel: "But I just saw Flain… except I killed him seven years ago… along with the other miserable Mixels…" (looked at the viewers)

* * *

><p>Later, Major Nixel was in his office, studying his tax papers. Three of his Nixels (a square-eared one, a cat-eared one and a triangle-eared one) came in to watch him as he didn't notice. Suddenly, he noticed that all the lights went out and that there's a mysterious little flame glowing. He didn't remember having a fireplace, so stared at the flame as the Nixels.<p>

Major Nixel: "What the heck is that-"

[Background Music: Dramatic Impact - Spongebob Squarepants]

Without warning, flaming chains popped of the fire, making Major Nixel and the three Nixels scream in terror.

[Background Music: Alice in Dreamland (Instrumental) - KAITO continue]

Out from the fire came a flaming figure in chains. It was the ghost of a red Infernite Mixel with flaming chains and aura, a body that widens at the end with a light grey collar-like piece at his neck, two slender arms with pincer hands, wrists that are dark red triangle-like covers that taper down, grey legs with red feet that have two white claws on each and the same head as the doorknob from earlier. The three little Nixels stared at the ghost in fear as he smiled evilly. Major Nixel looked at the ghost in confusion and shock.

Major Nixel: (spooked) "Who are you?"

Unnamed Infernite Ghost: (glares at Major Nixel) _"Ask me who I was."_

Major Nixel: (sweatdrops) "I mean… who were you?"

Unnamed Infernite Ghost: _"Maybe you don't recognize me, but in life, I used to be your slave. I was once leader of the Infernites…"_ (whispers eerily to Major Nixel with a glaring tone) _"…until you killed me seven years ago…"_

[Background Music: Dramatic Impact #1 - Ren and Stimpy]

Major Nixel's eyes widen in horror as he recognized the ghostly Infernite.

Major Nixel: (gasps) "Flain…"

[Music stops]

Ghost!Flain: _"Correct, Major Nixel. It is me. Why have you doubt your senses?"_

[Background Music: Alice in Dreamland (Instrumental) - KAITO continue]

Major Nixel: "You don't understand! A little thing can affect something! The slightest order of the stomach can make 'em cheat. It was the cupcakes! You don't understand!"

Behind Major Nixel is the ghost of a cute tan Spikel Mixel with chains, a silver aura, a slightly angular shaped head with two giant glistening eyes, a semi-small mouth with sharp teeth, darker tan stripes are on his cheeks, a black piece on top of his head with two dark tan curved points on top, and two sharper points on the sides of his head, a tan and rectangular with a black stripe on the top and bottom of it, two silver spikes that are on each side of his body, he has eight small tan legs (the back six ones have black tips, while the front two have silver ones), two dark tan spines on his back and a grey tail with a tan tip that has two silver blades on it who was glaring at him.

Major Nixel: (turn towards the ghost) "What do you say, hovering little guy?"

[Background Music: Dramatic Impact #3 - Ren and Stimpy]

Unnamed Ghost Spikel: (growled as he glared at Major Nixel)

Major Nixel looked at the ghost Spikel in horror.

[Music stops]

?: _"I zzzzzzzzee you've met Scorpi. He izzzzzzzzzzzzz ticked off at what you did to uzzzzzzzzz."_

[Background Music: Dramatic Cue A - Spongebob Squarepants]

Major Nixel turned towards the source of the voice and saw the ghost of a yellow Electroid Mixel with a defined jaw with a tapering top to his head, a gold triangular structure (that hides three fangs that point downwards when he closes his mouth) on his lower jaw, a single giant eye, two gold ear-like formations on top of his head, a grey band separating them from his face, a short, stocky and tapered down body, yellow arms that are widen out to pincer hands (they also have dark grey bands on the tops of them), short light grey legs, yellow, fairly tall feet with two gold toes on each and a long yellow tail with a dark grey tip and two purplish-blue lightning bolt extensions on the sides. He also has an electric aura and electric chains all over him.

Major Nixel: (shocked) "TESLO?!"

[Background Music: Lillium (Music Box/Instrumental) - Elfen Lied]

? (off-screen): _"Oh look, Kraw! It's Major Nixel!"_

This made Major Nixel gasp in terror as the three Nixels screamed in horror.

Kraw's voice (off-screen): _"Still looking young and more wicked than ever I see, Gobba!"_

Gobba's Voice (off-screen): _"I knew we would find him! Ha-hahah-hah!"_

Major Nixel turned to see the sources of the voices and saw two more ghost Mixels. One of them was the ghost of a brown Fang Gang Mixel with a rounded head with two small eyes that are close together, two prominent darker brown lips with large rows of fangs, two dark brown cat-like ears on top of his head, a rectangular body, long light grey arms with darker grey hands and two dark brown fingers on each hand, two very short brown legs with long dark brown feet with lighter brown bottoms and a long whip-like tongue inside his mouth. He was decked in chains all over his body is was surrounded by a golden aura; he's Gobba.

The other one was the ghost of an orange Flexer Mixel with a rubber body that acts as his head and is a semicircle, six orange sickle-like legs with black tips that stick off of the end, a large single eye near the top of his head and a large smile with big teeth, two small mustache-like tentacles above his lip, black stripe is around his center, and two long and black tentacles come out of the sides. He two has chains all over his body and is surrounded by a black aura; he's Kraw.

Major Nixel: (screams) "What's going on?"

The ghost of a green Glorp Corp Mixel emerged behind Major Nixel. He has a round body that also acts as his face (with his skull capped with a darker green) with two cat-like ears on top, a single eye in the center, a very large nose that is constantly secreting slime, a black jaw with two spaced-out buck teeth that point upwards, long and black arms with dark green hands and two lime fingers on each (which are tipped with slime, long and bowed legs that are lime at their top halves with a grey tip, and then a grey line splits a darker green. He too is decked in slimy chains as slimy aura was around him; he's Glomp.

Ghost!Glomp: (smiles evilly) _"Hello, Major!"_

Major Nixel screams as tries to escape as the three little Nixels were in fetal position. However, he saw that some of his Nixels were frozen and the others were scared. A figure materialized with an evil smile in his face. It was the ghost of a blue Frosticon Mixel with a dark blue face (whenever he opens his mouth, he has two wide-space buck teeth that point downwards) with a light blue stripe towards the center, an eye rests on each side of it with dark blue eyelids, light blue and very prominent nostrils, a light grey neck that connects to a football-shaped body that is light blue on the back and dark blue on his belly, two bat-like wings on his back, short but bowed grey legs with black feet with two white claws on each, a long grey tail with a light blue tip and two light blue spikes on it, icy chains and and icy aura around him; he's Flurr.

Ghost!Flurr: _"Like the cold weather?"_

Major Nixel took a step backwards in fear.

[Background Music: Circle You, Circle You (Instrumental) - Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine]

Suddenly, a blue mist appeared as a small earthquake was heard. The ghosts of a Wiztastic Mixel and a Cragster Mixel materialized as Major Nixel stared in horror. The Wiztastic ghost was purple and had a light grey head with a single eye in the center of it with a purple eyelid, a defined black jaw with two fangs, the right fang shorter than the left, that point upwards, a purple wizard hat with a black brim, a purple body that resembles a wizard's robe, with a collar and somewhat-flowing sleeves, hands that are white glove-like pincers, a black cape that he wears behind his body (yet does not appear to have a discernible attachment area) black legs, blue boot-like feet with small purple rectangles that decorate the center of each, a light purple magic wand in each hand and magical chains and aura; he's Magnifo.

The Cragster ghost was grey and had a squared head with an eye on each edge of it, a dark grey tapering body that only houses two small black legs, black feet that widen at the ends (with gold triangular decorations at the toe, a left arm is a small grey arm that tapers out with a grey pincer hand, a right arm is a giant grey robot-like arm with a segment at the elbow, a black hand, and three grey fingers with segments at the knuckles, a very large mouth with a pair of buck teeth that stick out downwards, four rocky decorations on top of his head (two black eyebrow-like ones, a gold one in the center, and a light grey one near the back), a gold triangular stone on his back, rocky chains and a white aura; he's Krader.

Ghost!Magnifo: (glaring at Major Nixel) _"You know how long we've been dead for, right?"_

Major Nixel was too scared to answer.

Ghost!Magnifo: (yells in a ghostly tone) _"SEVEN YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAARS!"_

Ghost!Krader: _"Because of you, we forced to carry heavy chains through eternity 'cause you made us do horrible deeds! We no your slaves anymore, you know!"_

Ghost!Flurr: _"You made us evict an entire orphanage!"_

Ghost!Glomp: _"Yeah, I remember the little angels all standing in the snow banks."_

Ghost!Gobba: _"With their frost bitten teddy bears!"_

Ghost!Kraw: _"You made us rob from the widows!"_

Ghost!Teslo: _"You even made uzzzzzzzz swindle the poor! And that's all the evil deedzzzzzzzz you made us do!"_

Ghost!Scorpi: (growls and glares at Major Nixel)

Major Nixel: (sweatdrops) "But it was just business-"

Ghost!Mixel Leaders (except Scorpi): (screams angrily) _"BUSINESS!?"_

Ghost!Flain: _"Both mankind and mixelkind were our business! We asked for freedom, but you killed us! You killed ALL OF US!"_

Ghost!Magnifo: _"But we're back to haunt you! Not only did you anger our souls after our deaths…"_

Ghost!Krader: (moans in a ghostly tone) _"But you traumatized our friends as well!"_ (whispers eerily) _"However, they still here with us…"_

Major Nixel: "What do you mean "they"?"

Without warning, the ghosts of two more Cragster Mixels materialized behind Major Nixel, making him sweatdrop in fear. The ghosts were Seismo and Shuff, who were also in chains and are still traumatized. They're eyes were blank white and their pupils were missing and they were moaning in a sad soulless ghostly tone. Glurt materialized as a ghost as he was floating upside down with his slimy chain and he ended up the same way as Seismo and Shuff.

Ghost!Seismo and Ghost!Shuff: _"Whoooooooooooo…"_

Ghost!Glurt: (howls eerily)

Major Nixel screamed in terror as the three Nixels screamed and hid behind him. A ghostly Wizwuz and a ghostly Mesmo materialized between the Major in chains and pupil-less eyes.

Ghost!Wizwuz: _"Uhhhhhh…"_

Ghost!Mesmo: …

Major Nixel screamed, which woke up the chained ghost of a sleeping Slumbo.

Ghost!Slumbo: (wakes up) _"Uhhhhhhhhhhh…"_

Major Nixel: (spooked) "What is the meaning of this?"

Ghost!Flain: _"The other Mixels you killed. When they died, they were scared and mindless because you poisoned them."_

The ghosts of Balk, Vulk, Zaptor, Jawg, Chomly, Tentro, Zorch, Lunk, Torts, Volectro, Footi and Hoogi materialized as well as they moaned eerily and floated in midair.

Ghost Mixels (except for the leaders): _"Uhhhhhhhhhhh…/Ohhhhhhhhhh…/Whoooooooooooo…"_

Ghost!Lunk: (floats by slowly) _"Uhhhhhhhhhh… Uhhhhhhhhhh… Uhhhhhhhhhh…"_

Volectro flies towards the cat-eared Nixel and screams at its face in a ghostly tone, making it scream and hide behind Major Nixel. Footi flies towards the square-eared Nixel and the triangle-eared Nixel and lets out a ghostly moan, making the two scream as they joined the cat-eared Nixel.

Ghost!Magnifo: (in a ghostly tone) _"Abraca-wacka-doodle!"_ (Uses his magic to wrap chains around Major Nixel)

Major Nixel screamed in terror and quickly got the chains off of him.

Major Nixel: (scared) "Why these horrible chains!?"

Ghost!Flurr: _"You mean the chains we just mentioned to you?"_

Ghost!Kraw: _"You're gonna find out what'll happen to you?"_

Major Nixel: "What?"

Ghost!Teslo: _"Want us to tell you?"_

Ghost!Magnifo: _"We're doomed… DOOMED!"_ (glares at Major Nixel) _"But a horrible thing will happen to you, MAJOR NIXEL!"_ (points his wand at Major Nixel)

Major Nixel gasped in horror.

Ghost!Glomp: _"If you don't change your greedy ways soon…"_

Ghost!Kraw: _"You would leave us no but to drag you down to the unmentionable place known as Heck!"_

Ghost!Gobba: _"Where you and your little Nixels will spend eternity there… FOREVER! Ha-hahah-hah!"_

Major Nixel: (scared) "NO! NEVER! HAVE MERCY!"

[Background Music: Alice in Dreamland (Instrumental) - KAITO continue]

Ghost!Scorpi: (glistens his eyes as he smiles and squeaks)

Ghost!Flurr: _"Don't worry. Scorpi says there's still hope."_

Ghost!Teslo: _"Tonight, you will haunted by three spirits, each one scarier than the last."_

Major Nixel: "Haunted!? I've already had enough of that!"

Ghost!Gobba: _"Stinks to be you, Major. We should of quit when we had the chance."_ (laughs)

Ghost!Krader: _"Expect first ghost tonight when clock strikes one."_

Major Nixel: (sweatdrops) "Couldn't I meet them all at once and get it over with?"

Ghost!Scorpi: (growls and glares at Major Nixel)

Ghost!Flain: _"No way, dude. Listen to them… Do what they say… If not, our chains will drag you to Heck!"_

Major Nixel gulped in fear.

[Background Music: Dearly Beloved - Kingdom Hearts]

As the ghosts of the other Mixels keep disappearing, the tribal leaders began to fade.

Ghost!Flain: (to the other leaders) _"I guess it's our time to go, right?"_

The other leaders nodded.

Ghost!Flain: _"Good."_

[Background Music: Alice in Dreamland (Instrumental) - KAITO continue]

Before the leaders could disappear, Flain and the other leaders turned towards the Major as they smiled evilly.

Ghost!Flain: (to Major Nixel) _"See you soon, Major Nixel."_

And with that moment, the ghosts of the tribal leaders disappeared, leaving Major Nixel confused as the little Nixels stared in horror.

Cat-eared Nixel: (sweatdrops) "Nix…"

* * *

><p><span>[Background Music: Monochrome No Kiss (Instrumental) - A Bandai]<span>

Meanwhile with Josie…

Josie: (narrates) "The ghosts of the Mixels have indeed warned Major Nixel that he's being visited by three spirits. He has to expect the first spirit tonight when the clock strikes one. If he doesn't listen to them, he'll be dragged straight to-"

[Music stops]

Josie is interrupted when she notices some colored Toads (all from the Super Mario series) singing the acapella version of "We Wish You A Merry Christmas".

Colored Toads: **_We wish you a Merry Christmas_**

**_We wish you a Merry Christmas_**

**_We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year_**

Josie: "Oh look. These Toads are singing Christmas songs."

**_Good tidings we bring to you and your kin_**

**_Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year_**

Josie: "That's seems pretty cute." (squee)

**_We wish you a Merry Christmas_**

**_We wish you a Merry Christmas_**

**_We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year_**

Josie rolls her eyes.

**_Oh, bring us a figgy pudding_**

**_Oh, bring us a figgy pudding_**

**_Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer_**

Josie: (raises an eyebrow) "Oh, you guys want some figgy pudding, right? Whoa, I don't have any figgy pudding, guys."

**_We won't go until we get some_**

**_We won't go until we get some_**

**_We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here_**

Josie: "What do you want me to do? Go to the grocery store to buy some figgy pudding?" (sighs)

**_We wish you a Merry Christmas_**

**_We wish you a Merry Christmas_**

**_We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year_**

_[Background Music: Tomfoolery - Spongebob Squarepants]_

Josie sighs in annoyance and looked at the viewers as she sweatdrops.

Josie: (to the Toads) "I'm gonna go to the grocery store if you guys need me…" (to the viewers) "See you in the next chapter, readers." (leaves)

Red!Toad: (to the other Colored Toads) "C'mon guys, let's all sing "But It's Christmas, Toadee!"."

The other Toads stared at the red Toad in confusion as they sweatdropped.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**

**I just wanted to add an acapella song for the Toads, which are in many different colors (such as red, blue, green, yellow, ect.).**

**The only reason why the ghosts of all of the Series 1-3 Mixels are in chains is because they used to be Major Nixel's slaves seven years ago.**

**Also, you'll see the three spirits soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**It's Madoka's turn to be the first ghost Major Nixel will be expecting.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: My crossover version of A Christmas Carol. Major Nixel has always been nothing but a cruel leader and a greedy miser. But after killing all of the Mixels seven years ago, three spirits have come to change his evil ways or else he'll spend eternity in Heck.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Cartoon Christmas Carol<strong>

**Chapter 4: Madoka Kaname the Ghost of Christmas Past**

* * *

><p><span>[Background Music: Carol of the Bells (PianoInstrumental) - HollowRiku]

Meanwhile, Candy was talking to Pogoriki on the phone in the living.

Candy: "I'm sorry, Pogo, but I didn't let all of the Nixels in. However, all I did was give Major Nixel a wreath and told him about my Christmas."

Pogoriki (on the phone): "It's okay, Candy. I didn't know that Major Nixel would be there. I'm glad I wasn't nixed."

Candy: (sweatdrops) "You and me both."

Pogoriki (on the phone): "I guess Josie was right about Major Nixel."

Candy: "Thanks for reminding me. So, you're having your own party, right?"

Pogoriki (on the phone): "Right."

Candy: "That's wonderful…" (sheds tears) "I wish I could be there…"

Pogoriki (on the phone): "Then I feel bad for you. Well, see you tomorrow."

Candy: "Okay. Bye, Pogo." (hangs up)

A human girl with braided hair enters the room.

Candy: "Izaylin, have you ever have your Christmas party crashed before?"

Izaylin (a.k.a. iza200117): "I don't think so, Candy. I'm sorry I couldn't come to your party BTW. Good thing I didn't get nixed. Also, I was too busy decorating the Christmas tree. You know how hard it is, right?"

Candy: (sighs) "Right."

Izaylin: "Cheer up, Candy, at least tomorrow is Christmas. I'm sure Major Nixel will change his ways."

Candy: "Yeah."

[Background Music: All I Want For Christmas Is You (Music Box) - Mariah Carrey]

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Josie and her friends…<p>

Josie: "Don't worry about me, girls. I'll be fine on my own. Honest."

Pyrose: "Are you sure, sis?"

Josie nods.

Rocky: "Okay. We're trusting you, not only to narrate, but to be on your own, Josie."

Susie: "Yeah. I agree with Rocky."

Pinkie: "Of course, Josie."

Josie: "Spasibo. Dlya menya bol'shaya chest' tvoyu dobrotu i prinyatiya. YA obeshchayu, chto sdelayu velikiy."

Dezre: "Nice Russian speaking."

Josie: "Also, I did buy figgy pudding for the colored Toads."

Kimi: "Nani?"

Casey: "Well, it's nice you helped."

Josie: "Okay. I'm off." (leaves)

Rachael: "Bye, Josie."

* * *

><p><span>[Background Music: Tomfoolery - Spongebob Squarepants]<span>

It's 12:50 am and Major Nixel was getting ready for bed.

Major Nixel: "Spirits." (turns off the lights)

With him are the three little Nixels, who are sleeping on their own beds. As Major Nixel went to sleep, Josie was narrating off-screen.

Josie (off-screen): "When Major Nixel got ready for bed, he is supposed to expect the first spirit when the clock strikes one."

[Music stops]

At 1:00 am, the window was open as a gust of wind and a ball of light came in, waking Major Nixel up.

Major Nixel: "Huh?"

[Background Music: Connect (Orchestral Version) - Puella Magi Madoka Magica]

The ball of light became bigger as it slowly turned into a familiar pink-haired girl with pink eyes; she's Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica). She wore white ribbons on her hair, the white (w/ hints of gold) version of her magic girl outfit, white angel wings and a gold halo.

Major Nixel: (looked at Madoka and gasped)

Madoka: "It's about time, Major-san. Haven't got all night, you know."

Major Nixel: (stared at Madoka) "Madoka?"

Madoka: "Incorrect, I'm just an alternate version of her. Also, didn't Flain-chan and the other tribal leaders tell you I'd be coming?"

Major Nixel realized what the dead tribal leader told him about.

Major Nixel: (sweatdrops) "You're the spirit I was expected to see?"

Madoka: "I am. I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past."

Major Nixel: "Long past?"

Madoka: "Your past."

Major Nixel: "But you're just a kid."

Madoka: "Listen, Major-san, if men were measured by kindness, you'd be no bigger than a spec of dust."

The three Nixels wake up.

Nixels: "Nix?"

Major Nixel: (glares at the Nixels)

Madoka: "And it's time you learned your lesson, starting with the beginning."

Major Nixel: "And if I refuse?"

Madoka slaps Major Nixel.

Major Nixel: "OW! Good point…"

Madoka: (takes Major Nixel's hand) "C'mon, Major-san. It's time to go."

The two leave and Josie was watching as she began to follow.

Josie: (thinking) 'I wonder where they're going.'

[Background Music: Dearly Beloved - Kingdom Hearts II]

As Madoka took Major Nixel the his memory lane, they came towards an orphanage as he recognized it.

Major Nixel: "Hey, I remember this place. It's the Toon Town orphanage."

Inside the orphanage is various toons (when they were little) celebrating Christmas Eve, including the past version of Major Nixel (as a child).

Major Nixel: (sees himself as a child) "And that small creature; that's me."

Madoka: "Yes. That is long before you became a miserable miser consume by greed."

Major Nixel: ? "Well nobody's perfect."

[Background Music: Kairi - Kingdom Hearts]

When it was time for adoption, Past Major Nixel became excited.

Past Child!Major Nixel: "Pick me! Pick me! I'm smart! I'm loyal! I'm a good leader! I'm tough! I'm special! I-" (discovers that he's not getting picked) "Eh?"

[Background Music: Sadness and Sorrow - Naruto]

As the other orphans left, a small girl was left behind as well as he didn't notice her.

Past Child!Major Nixel: "But I don't wanna be alone, I want a family."

The girl came to Past Major Nixel. Major Nixel saw the girl and recognized her.

Major Nixel: "Rosalina."

[Background Music: Kairi - Kingdom Hearts continue]

She was indeed Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy) as a child.

Child!Rosalina: (to Past Major Nixel) "Hey, Major."

Past Child!Major Nixel: "Oh, hey Rosalina."

Child!Rosalina: "I didn't get adopted either. They think I'm not important enough to be adopted. You?"

Past Child!Major Nixel: "They probably think I'm a bad influence."

Child!Rosalina: "Oh. I see. Can we still be friends?"

Past Child!Major Nixel: "Let me think about it." (goes to his room)

Rosalina became worried. Major Nixel felt sad as Madoka became worried about him.

[Song: Do You Wanna Build A Snowman - Frozen; performed by Rosalina]

The next day came Christmas (in the past) and Rosalina wants to build a snowman with someone, so she came towards Past Major Nixel's room.

Child!Rosalina: "Major?" (knocks on his door)

Child!Rosalina: **_Do you want to build a snowman?_**

**_Come on, let's go and play!_**

**_I never see you anymore_**

**_Come out the door_**

**_It's like you've gone away!_**

**_We used to be best buddies_**

**_And now we're not_**

**_I wish you would tell me why!_**

**_Do you want to build a snowman?_**

**_It doesn't have to be a snowman..._**

Past Child!Major Nixel: "Go away, Rosalina."

Child!Rosalina: Okay, bye.

Major Nixel and Madoka watched as they kept going.

Madoka: "In 10 years time, you learned to love another thing."

Major Nixel: ? "What is it?"

Madoka: "Look."

Major Nixel turned to see his past self as a teenager counting coins.

Past Teen!Major Nixel: "9,972… 9,-" (hears a knock at the door)

It was Rosalina as a teenager.

Teen!Rosalina: **_Do you want to build a snowman?_**

**_Or ride our bike around the halls?_**

**_I think some company is overdue,_**

**_I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!_**

[Music stops]

Past Teen!Major Nixel: "Not now, Rosalina."

Teen!Rosalina: ? "Oh, well…"

[Song: Do You Wanna Build A Snowman - Frozen; performed by Rosalina continue]

Teen!Rosalina: **_It gets a little lonely,_**

**_All these empty rooms,_**

**_Just watching the hours tick by…_**

(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)

Teen!Rosalina: "Anyway, for years, I've been waiting for you to keep your promise to build a snowman with me. Now I must know, have you made your decision?"

Past Teen!Major Nixel: "I'll think about it."

Teen!Rosalina: "Oh. Okay." (leaves)

Past Teen!Major Nixel: "9,-" (hears a knock on the door)

A female red anthro Buibui with red knee-length hair, white eyes with no pupils, a white paper tiara, black ribbons on her hair, red lips, a black dress, a white apron, white leggings and black Mary Janes came inside with a box; it was…

Major Nixel: (glares at the Buibui) "Buibui Princess."

This was indeed, Buibui Princess, Major Nixel's rival since they were little.

Teen!Buibui Princess: "Here's your present."

Past Teen!Major Nixel: "Huh?" (opens the box as a it exploded at his face, glaring at Buibui Princess) "Get lost."

Teen!Buibui Princess: "Whatever!"

Past Teen!Major Nixel: "9,97-"

Before Buibui Princess could leave, she slammed the door, causing all of the coins to fall off, much to Past Major Nixel's dismay.

Past Teen!Major Nixel: (sweatdrops) "…3."

Major Nixel sweatdropped.

Madoka: "C'mon, Major-san, there's a lot more than that."

Madoka took Major Nixel to his office which is 20 years ago (not to mention 13 years before he killed all of the Mixels). He sees his past self as an adult and Rosalina (as an adult) talking to him.

Rosalina: "Major?"

Past Major Nixel: "Yes? What is it?"

Rosalina: **_Please, I know you're in there_**

**_I'm always asking where you've been_**

**_I'd say, "have courage" and I'm trying to_**

**_I'm right out here for you,_**

**_Just let me in_**

**_We only have each other,_**

**_It's just you and me_**

**_What are we gonna do?_**

**_Do you want to build a snowman?_**

Past Major Nixel: (angry) "BAH! You're last payment on the cottage was an hour late! I'm foreclosing the promise! The deal's off!" (shows Rosalina the contract she signed that said "FORECLOSURE" on it)

Rosalina gasped in horror and shock as she started to cry. Two Nixels grabbed her and dragged her out of Past Major Nixel's office. Seeing what he had done 20 years ago made the Major realize what he had done as he shed a tear.

Major Nixel: "What have I done?"

Madoka: "You loved your gold more than that precious creature that used to be your friend and you became enemies with her ever since."

Major Nixel: "Please, spirit. I don't wanna bear these memories. Take me home please." (cries)

Madoka: "Remember, Major-san, you fashioned these memories yourself."

[Background Music: Dearly Beloved - Kingdom Hearts]

As she and everything started to disappear, Major Nixel was in his office with a sad look on his face as Josie watched through the window.

Josie: (narrates) "After the spirit took Major Nixel to his past, he became so ashamed of what he had done to Princess Rosalina-chan." (to the viewers) "It reminds me of my childhood with my imaginary friend, Candy. Yeah, she was amazing alright. The most amazing best friend I ever had and she is special as well as Major Nixel used to be." (narrates) "Anyway, in the next chapter, you will meet the second spirit and you'll find out what will Candy do next."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Here are the translations…**

**From Russian to English: **

**Спасибо. Для меня большая честь твою доброту и принятия. Я обещаю, что сделаю великий. - Spasibo. Dlya menya bol'shaya chest' tvoyu dobrotu i prinyatiya. YA obeshchayu, chto sdelayu velikiy. (I am honored by your kindness and acceptance. I promise I'll do great.)**

**From Japanese to English:**

**何？ ****- Nani? (What?)**

**Also, I just wanted to give Major Nixel a loving past and childhood friendship with Rosalina from Super Mario Galaxy (that is before they became enemies). Also, I added my Locoroco OC, Buibui Princess, who is actually evil. That was her as a teenager.**

**You'll meet the second spirit in the fifth chapter. I promise.**


	6. Chapter 5

****Guess who's the second spirit? Serena a.k.a. Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity.****

* * *

><p><p>

**Summary: My crossover version of A Christmas Carol. Major Nixel has always been nothing but a cruel leader and a greedy miser. But after killing all of the Mixels seven years ago, three spirits have come to change his evil ways or else he'll spend eternity in Heck.**

**A Cartoon Christmas Carol**

**Chapter 5: Serena Tsukino the Ghost of Christmas Present**

* * *

><span>[Background Music: The Other Promise - Kingdom Hearts II]<span>

Candy and Izaylin are sitting on the couch.

Candy: "Izaylin, can I tell you something?"

Izaylin: "What is it, Candy?"

Candy: "It's about Josie. I haven't seen her since earlier today. She's my creator and my childhood friend. She's nice, brave and kind."

Izaylin: "That's nice."

Candy: "Yeah. Too bad that Christmas party I threw in honor of the Mixels was nixed."

Izaylin: "Yeah. This wouldn't of happened if Major Nixel hadn't killed all of the Mixels seven years ago."

Candy: "I know."

[Background Music: Traverse Town - Kingdom Hearts]

* * *

>Meanwhile, Major Nixel was in his room, feeling guilty of how he betrayed Rosalina.<p><p>

Major Nixel: "Oh, why was I so foolish. Sure Buibui Princess messed up, but it was my fault. Could things get anymore weird?"

?: "I don't think so, Major Nixel."

Major Nixel: (confused) "Huh?"

[Moonlight Densetsu (Music Box) - Sailor Moon]

Major Nixel turned towards the source of the voice and saw a blonde woman with knee-length pigtails and blue eyes; she's Serena Tsukino a.k.a. Princess Serenity (Sailor Moon). She wore a green dress with a red belt, a red ribbon with a heart brooch on her chest, a green choker, long white gloves, red shoes, a blue forehead gem, a wreath with red candles on her head, a mistletoe on her head and big white angel wings.

Major Nixel: "Serena?!"

Serena: "Nope. I'm an alternate version of her a.k.a. the Ghost of Christmas Present. And I think it's about time you come with me." (holds Major Nixel's hand)

Major Nixel: "Spirit, what in blazes are you doing?"

Serena: (holds out her scepter) "Grab my scepter! Don't let go!"

Major Nixel holds on to Serena's scepter. Soon, she flew out through the window along with Major Nixel who accidentally lets go of the scepter.

Major Nixel: "This can't be good." (before falling)

Suddenly, Major Nixel landed on soft snow. Serena flew towards the Major.

Serena: "I told you not to let go! Now look what your actions just caused!" (points at the sleeping little Nixels in his room)

Major Nixel: (sweatdrops)

Serena: "C'mon, Major!"

[Background Music: Saxaboogie - Spongebob Squarepants]

As the two leave Nixel Land, they arrived at Riki Land where the rikis where at the stage having their Christmas party. The rikis were dancing, chatting and laughing and some of the generic rikis were throwing tomatoes at a badly drawn picture of Major Nixel.

Major Nixel: "What the heck are they doing?"

Serena: "Obviously having fun."

Major Nixel: (angry) "BY THROWING TOMATOES AT ME!?"

Slicerriki noticed what the generic rikis are doing and glared at them. The rikis who were throwing tomatoes at the picture stopped throwing. Slicerriki takes a tomato from one of them.

Major Nixel: (smirks) "Ah, a responsible one."

Slicerriki smiled evilly and throws the tomato at the picture, making the Major gasp in shock. The rikis cheered at what Slicerriki did.

Pogoriki: "Way to go, Slicer!"

Slicerriki: "Thank you."

Major Nixel: "Those miserable rikis!"

Serena: "There's a lot more to see." (grabs Major Nixel's hand and leaves)

[Background Music: The Other Promise - Kingdom Hearts II continue]

* * *

><p><p>

Meanwhile, Josie arrived at Izaylin's house where she saw Izaylin and Candy talking about her.

Izaylin: "I'm sure Josie will be alright. Wherever she is, she's fine."

Candy: "You think so?"

Izaylin nods.

[Music stops]

Candy: "Good."

[Song: For The First Time And Forever Reprise - Frozen; performed by Candy and Izaylin]

Candy: "I just wanna see her again. I'm not afraid. I don't wanna lose her again."

Candy: **_I won't slam the door_**

**_I don't have to keep my distance anymore_**

**_'Cause for the first time in forever_**

**_I finally understand_**

**_For the first time in forever_**

**_We can fix this hand in hand_**

Candy "We can save Christmas together…"

Candy: **_To let out our Christmas cheer_**

**_Cause for the first time in forever_**

**_I will be right here_**

Izaylin: "Candy…"

Izaylin: **_Don't let them in_**

**_Don't let it be_**

**_This is the story everyone wants to see_**

Candy: "Yeah, but-"

Izaylin: "I know!"

Izaylin: **_Conceal, don't feel_**

**_Or it won't heal_**

**_Put on a show_**

**_Don't make one wrong move_**

**_And the Nixels will go_**

Candy: **_It's only for today_**

Izaylin: **_It's only for today_**

Candy: **_It's agony to wait_**

Izaylin: **_It's agony to wait_**

Candy: **_Will somebody open up… the gate?_**

[Song: Magical Best Friend Forever (in the tune of My Big Brother Best Friend Forever from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic); performed by Josie]

Izaylin: **_The gate_**

Josie sighed in worry, so she began to sing. While that, a flashback appeared; it shows Josie as a little girl with her art supplies.

Josie: **_When I was just really young, I found it rather dumb_**

**_To see how many other kids I could meet_**

She was drawing random things as she looked out the window to see kids playing outside.

**_I had my stuff to draw, didn't know that I would ever need_**

**_Other kids to make my life complete_**

Josie thought of making a friend by using her imagination and thus Candy appeared next to her.

**_But there was one creature that I cared for_**

**_I knew she would be there for me_**

Josie smiled as she hugged Candy. Candy looked at Josie and smiled as she hugged her back.

**_My magical best friend forever_**

**_Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together_**

A flashback shows Candy teaching Josie (as a preteen) how to ride a broom. Another flashback shows Josie (as a teenager) and Candy in Josie's room, laying on her bed.

**_She taught me how to ride a broom_**

Chorus: Best friend forever

Josie: **_We even shared the same room_**

Chorus: We did everything together!

Another flashback shows Josie (in her current age) and Candy hugging each other.

Josie: **_We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams_**

When the flashbacks end, Josie (still crying) as she was still watching Candy and Izaylin.

**_I miss her more than I realized_**

**_It seems..._**

[Song: For The First Time And Forever Reprise - Frozen; performed by Candy and Izaylin/Magical Best Friend Forever (in the tune of My Big Brother Best Friend Forever from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic); performed by Josie continue]

Candy: _**`Cause for the first time in forever**_

Josie: **_My magical best friend forever_**

Candy: **_I don't have to be afraid_**

Josie: **_Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together_**

Candy: **_We can work this out together_**

Josie: **_She taught me how to ride a broom_**

Candy: _**We can fix the mess they made!**_

Josie: _**Ooooh, we even shared the same room**_

Candy: **_Don't worry_**

**_We'll make the sun shine bright!_**

Josie: **_And though she's, oh, so far away_**

Candy: **_We can face this thing together!_**

Josie: **_I hoped that she would stay_**

Candy: **_For the first time in forever_**

Josie: **_I hoped that she would stay_**

Candy: **_Everything will be all right_**

Josie: **_My magical best friend_**

**_Forever_**

**_Forever_**

[Music stops]

Izaylin: (to Candy) "Hey, Candy. I gotta go to Yoshi Island for a visit. Wanna come with me?"

Candy: (nods) "Sure."

As the two left, Josie smiled as she shed some tears happily.

[Song: Magical Best Friend Forever Reprise (in the tune of My Big Brother Best Friend Forever Reprise from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic); performed by Josie]

Josie: **_She was my magical best friend_**

**_Forever..._**

**_And soon, we'll finally reunite_**

**_Together..._**

She walks away until suddenly, she bumped into a figure who was coming. She was a tall red female anthro Buibui with long red knee-length pigtailed hair, white eyes with no pupils, red lips, a red antenna, a gold tiara, a black dress, long black gloves and long black boots. She was also wearing a black scarf; she's Buibui Princess (in her current age).

[Background Music: Sunset - Kingdom Hearts II]

Josie noticed Buibui Princess looking at her.

Josie: "Oh. Excuse me, Miss Buibui Princess. I must apologize for being in your way."

[Music stops]

Buibui Princess smiles innocently until her smile turned into a glare.

[Background Music: Encounter - Kingdom Hearts II]

Buibui Princess: glares at Josie) "You better be!" (grabs Josie)

Josie: "Hey!"

Buibui Princess blows her whistle as many Buibuis came around her grabbed Josie. Buibui Princess leaves as the Buibuis follow. Before she was dragged away, Josie turned towards the viewers.

Josie: (narrates) "While Candy and Izaylin are heading to Yoshi Island, Major Nixel and Serena are heading there so that Serena can show him what's happening in the present!"

* * *

><p><p>

[Background Music: All I Want For Christmas Is You (Music Box) - Mariah Carrey]

Meanwhile, Serena is taking Major Nixel to Yoshi Island where Rosalina, Luma (Super Mario Galaxy), Izaylin and Candy are taking care of Yoshis.

Major Nixel: "Why did you bring me here?"

Serena: "This is where Izaylin attends to visit all the Yoshis, especially Yoshi."

Major Nixel: "But does she have to bring that thing with her?" (points at Candy)

Serena: "Well, Izaylin did ask her, so yes."

Major Nixel: "But does Rosalina and Luma have to be here?"

Serena: "Hey, they're helping."

Major Nixel: (sweatdrops)

Rosalina: (to Izaylin and Candy) "It's so nice of you to help out, girls."

Izaylin: "No problem."

Candy: (pets a Yoshi) "Yeah." (sighs)

[Background Music: Dear You (Instrumental) - Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni]

Major Nixel: (looks at Candy in worry) "What's wrong with her?"

Serena: "Well, she seemed poor and you did nixed Josie's home, which is also Candy's home. She doesn't know where to go thanks to you. It might be her last Christmas with a friend."

Major Nixel felt guilty for what he had done to Candy's home.

Major Nixel: (to himself) "What have I done?" (to Serena) "This isn't what I wanted."

Suddenly, Major Nixel and Serena arrived at his office.

Serena: "Well, you have to avoid two things…"

Two figures appeared behind Serena, making Major Nixel notice them; it was Pinkemina Diane Pie and Surprise (both in Equestria Girls form). Pinkemina has her pink hair down and is wearing a long dark pink torn-up dress with long torn-up sleeves and a dark-pink torn-up veil and Surprise has her puffy hair and is wearing fake wings made out of white feathers, a long white torn-up dress with long torn-up sleeves and a white torn-up veil.

Serena: "The pink one is Pinkemina Diane Pie the Ignorance…"

Pinkemina: (glaring) "Go away!"

Serena: "…and the white one is Surprise the Want…"

Surprise: (whimpers) "Help me…"

Serena: "Please beware them both."

Pinkemina and Surprise disappeared into the darkness as Major Nixel sweatdropped in fear.

Serena: "Don't worry, Major. This is the present and my realm is the future. You need to talk to the third spirit, Major. You will know what will happen to Candy. I promise."

And with that moment, Serena leaves and disappears as Major Nixel looked sad, confused and scared.

Major Nixel: (spooked) "Third… spirit?"

* * *

><p><p>

**Author's Note:**

**Rosalina and Buibui Princess are in their current age and I decided to add them again.**

**Don't worry about Josie (me/my OC), she'll be alright.**

**You'll also see our favorite goth as the third spirit. And you'll also get to see the return of an old friend.**

**Chapter 6 is on the way.**


	7. Chapter 6

****It's Gwen's turn to play as the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (even though she can speak and that she's not evil). On Total Drama All-Stars, she was on the Villianous Vultures team. Gwen would be perfect BTW.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>Summary: My crossover version of A Christmas Carol. Major Nixel has always been nothing but a cruel leader and a greedy miser. But after killing all of the Mixels seven years ago, three spirits have come to change his evil ways or else he'll spend eternity in Heck.<span>****

* * *

><p><strong>A Cartoon Christmas Carol<strong>

****Chapter 6: Gwen the Ghost of Christmas Future****

* * *

><p><span>[Background Music: Buibui - Locoroco 2]<span>

Meanwhile in the Buibui fort, some Buibuis were playing poker while others were guarding the prisoner. Josie didn't like being in the dungeon because it's like jail, only worse.

Josie: (to the viewers) "I gotta get out of here. I don't belong here, so I'm busting outta here!" (summons her Silver Key Keyblade and digs a huge hole with it) "Good thing I'm an honorary Cragster." (digs out of here)

Buibui Princess: (senses Josie escaping) … (glarto the Buibuis) "You idiots!"

Buibuis: (sweatdrop)

Outside the Buibui fort, Josie dug out of there and got off of the ground.

[Background Music: Sunset - Kingdom Hearts II]

Josie: "Much better." (narrates) "After a visit from the first two spirits, Major Nixel must speak with the third spirit, who knows what'll happen in the future." (notices a squirrel on a tree) ㈴2 "Hey there, little guy. What are you doing here?"

Without warning, the squirrel jumped on Josie's face.

Josie: (sweatdrops) "Of course…"

* * *

><p><span>[Background Music: Sacred Moon - Kingdom Hearts II]<span>

Meanwhile, Major Nixel is confused and alone in his office. Then, he heard footsteps from a figure behind him.

Major Nixel: (confused) "Huh?"

The figure was Gwen (Total Drama) with icy skin, pointy elf ears, a dark blue dress with a black belt, a dark blue witch hat, black demon horns, a skull hairpin, earrings and brooch, a black cloak, a black smile tattoo under her lips, a black mask, black tears, black boots, black angel wings and a scythe.

Gwen: "Ready to go?"

Major Nixel: (turns around to see Gwen) "Let me guess. You're the alternate version of the weird goth girl named Gwen."

Gwen: "I am."

Major Nixel: "Then you must be the Ghost of Christmas Future."

Gwen: "That's right. I'm here to take you to the future and to what will happen to both you and Candy. Come with me."

Major Nixel did so and followed Gwen as they entered the future. They came across town to see Slicerriki and Pogoriki passing by.

Slicerriki: "You know what, Pogo? It's a good thing he's finally dead."

Pogoriki: "So, when exactly did he die?"

Slicerriki: "Last year!"

Pogoriki: "Well I thought he'd never die. Say, what about all of his money?"

Slicerriki: "He could of given it to me!"

Pogoriki: "Then it's probably a cheap funeral." (he and Slicerriki laugh)

As the two leave, Major Nixel became confused.

Major Nixel: "What's happening?"

Gwen: "Well, it's pretty obvious. We'll talk about it after this."

[Background Music: Tears After The Cloudy Weather - Pokemon]

Major Nixel and Gwen arrived at Yoshi's Island as they saw Izaylin coming.

Izaylin: "Yoshis, I'm back. Yoshis?" (looks around) "Guys? Where are you? Guys?! GUYS?!" (sighs in worry as she leaves)

Gwen: (to Major Nixel) "Before you ask, all of the Yoshis have disappeared."

Major Nixel: "Then what happened to Candy?"

Later, they were at the cemetery as they were standing in front of a tombstone that says "Here lies Candy, an innocent imaginary friend. Gone, but never forgotten. She may rest in peace.".

Major Nixel: (shocked) "SHE'S DEAD?!"

Gwen: "Yes. Apparently, she was apparently murdered in her sleep on Christmas night."

Major Nixel: "No… It can't be… This can't be true… I can't let it happen!"

Gwen: "Well, she's not the only one who's dead. And that's you."

Major Nixel: (shocked) "ME!?"

Gwen: "Yes. After you died, you were dragged to the unmentionable place by the dead tribal leaders."

[Music stops]

Major Nixel: "But I'm not the Major I was. You gotta help me!"

Gwen: "Okay. Luckily, I found someone who can help you."

Major Nixel: "Who is it?"

? (off-screen): _"Me."_

Major Nixel gasped in horror as he heard the familiar voice.

Major Nixel: (spooked) "Flain…"

Flain (still as a ghost with his flame aura and chains) materialized in front of Major Nixel.

Ghost!Flain: _"It's show time!"_

[Song: Clean Up Your Act - An All Dogs Christmas Carol; performed by Flain and the other Series 1-3 tribal leaders (along w/ the other Series 1-3 Mixels and Gwen)]

A ghostly piano materialized as it began to play itself.

Ghost!Flain: **_Look what you've done,_**

**_You've been a very bad man, my friend_**

**_Packin' seven years of evil into every one_**

**_Greed and vice,_**

**_A pack of cards and a pair 'o dice_**

**_Ain't gonna get you into paradise_**

Ghost!Flain: _"Ya get it? Pair of dice."_ (pulls out dice) _"Paradise."_ (chuckles)

Major Nixel: "Huh?"

Ghost!Flain: **_You're in a sad, sad, so sad, really bad, makes me mad state, old friend_**

Major Nixel: "What the-" (looks at gravestone reading "Here lies Major Nixel" and falls into the depths of the unmentionable place as he screams in horror)

Ghost!Flain: **_Is this the end?_** (knee slide)

**_Woo-o!_**

**_I think it's time_**

Gwen catches Major Nixel as he landed on her arms as the ghosts of the other Series 1-3 Mixels materialized around the two.

Ghost!Mixel Chorus: **_High time to clean up your act_**

Ghost!Magnifo: **_If you don't, you're doomed and that's a fact_**

**_Take a look, and you'll see_**

**_The kind of toon you were born to be_**

Magnifo shows Major Nixel a mirror, in which he sees himself, then as a corpse with stetchs, bandages, bruises and a missing eye, making Major Nixel spooked.

Ghost!Mixel Chorus: **_Ooh-wee, ooh-wee_**

**_Clean up your act_**

Ghost!Kraw: **_You could be a leader, you could be a saint_**

**_You could be a million things that obviously you ain't_**

A grave reading "RIP" pops up, sending Major Nixel flying as he screamed in terror.

Ghost!Gobba: **_You're slipping and you're slidin', and soon you're gonna fall_**

Ghost!Mixel Chorus: **_You'll be-_**

Ghost!Gobba: **_Outta work and outta luck_**

**_Nothin' left at all_**

Both: **_But you've got time_**

Ghost!Mixel Chorus: **_Got time to clean up your act_**

Gwen squirts Major Nixel with a squirt gun.

Gwen: **_Make amends and cut those toons some slack_**

Ghost!Flurr: **_Listen close to what I say_**

**_Every toon has its judgement day_**

Ghost!Mixel Chorus: **_Hey, hey, hey, hey_**

**_Clean up your act_**

Ghost!Teslo: **_When the music's over, when the show is through_**

**_You'll still have eternity to spend with wonder-who_**

Ghost!Krader: **_You write your own ticket, script in your claws_** (tosses Major Nixel a script book)

Ghost!Mixel Chorus: **_It's your-_**

Ghost!Krader: **_Time to shine_**

Ghost!Mixel Chorus: **_Be divine_**

Ghost!Krader: **_Work for applause_**

[Background Music: Night of Fate - Kingdom Hearts]

The script book was blank until a skull materialized on it. Major Nixel screams and tosses it away. Then, fire appeared around him. He starts running and skids into an elevator. It is full of chibi devil-like demons. One puts a pair of horns and tail on Major Nixel and gives him its trident.

Demon: (giggles innocently and pushes button) "Going down." (laughs evilly as elevator plunges down)

[Music stops]

Major Nixel ends up in a chair in a strange place.

Major Nixel: "Please. I'll change."

[Song: Clean Up Your Act - An All Dogs Christmas Carol; performed by Flain and the other Series 1-3 tribal leaders (along w/ the other Series 1-3 Mixels and Gwen) continue]

Ghost!Flain: **_I think it's time-_**

Ghost!Mixel Chorus: **_High time to clean up your act_**

Ghost!Flain: **_Search for that integrity that you've lacked_**

**_Change your ways_**

**_Get a clue_**

**_They're mean and rotten, the things you do_**

Ghost!Mixel Chorus: **_Ooh-wee, ooh-wee_**

**_Clean up your act_**

Ghost!Tribal Leaders: **_Now it's time-_**

Ghost!Chorus: **_High time to clean up your act_**

Ghost!Flain: **_If you don't, you're doomed and that's a fact_**

**_Have a heart, that's the key_**

**_You'll be saved, you'll be free_**

**_Take a look, and you'll see_**

**_The kind of toon you were born to be_**

As fireworks appeared around the dead Mixels, Gwen summons a door to the present as Major Nixel walks towards the door.

All Ghost!Mixels: **_Ooh-wee, ooh-wee_**

**_Clean up your, clean up your act_**

As Major Nixel touches the doorknob, everything faded to white.

[Music stops]

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the present day with Izaylin and Candy…<p>

Candy: "Izaylin, is it okay if I go outside for a while?"

Izaylin: "Sure."

[Song: Let It Go - Frozen; performed by Candy]

Candy went outside to look at the snow.

Candy: **_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_**

**_Not a footprint to be seen_**

**_A kingdom of isolation,_**

**_and it looks like I'm the Queen_**

**_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_**

**_Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried_**

**_Don't let them in, don't let them see_**

**_Be the good girl you always have to be_**

**_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_**

**_Well, now they know!_**

Stars and sparkles appear around her as she walked around.

**_Let it go! Let it go!_**

**_Can't hold it back anymore!_**

**_Let it go! Let it go!_**

**_Turn away and slam the door!_**

**_I don't care what they're going to say_**

**_Let the storm rage on_**

**_The cold never bothered me anyway_**

Candy stood still as she caught a snowflake.

**_It's funny how some distance_**

**_makes everything seem small_**

**_And the fears that once controlled me_**

**_can't get to me at all!_**

**_It's time to see what I can do_**

**_To test the limits and break through_**

**_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_**

**_I'm free!_**

More stars and sparkles swirl around Candy as she spun around.

**_Let it go! Let it go!_**

**_I am one with the wind and sky_**

**_Let it go! Let it go!_**

**_You'll never see me cry_**

**_Here I stand, and here I stay_**

**_Let the storm rage on_**

The stars and sparkles head towards the sky as she looked up.

**_My power flurries through the air into the ground_**

**_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_**

**_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_**

**_I'm never going back, the past is in the past!_**

**_Let it go! Let it go!_**

**_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_**

**_Let it go! Let it go!_**

**_That perfect girl is gone!_**

**_Here I stand in the light of day..._**

**_Let the storm rage on!_**

**_The cold never bothered me anyway_**

Candy then walks away as she was never seen again.

* * *

><p><span>[Background Music: Christmas Time is Here (PianoInstrumental) - Merry Christmas, Charlie Brown]

Meanwhile, Josie enters Riki Land to talk to Pogoriki.

Josie: "Pogo, I want you tell you something besides love."

Pogoriki: "Well, Josie, if there's something you wanna tell me besides love, you better tell me."

Josie: (sighs) "I need you and the other rikis to come back to Twilight Manor with me. Call my friends."

Pogoriki: "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**

**Josie and Pogoriki, along with Pyrose, Rocky, Josie's friends and the other rikis will return to Twilight Manor. But first, you'll find out what happened to Major Nixel in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 time!**

* * *

><strong><span>Summary: My crossover version of A Christmas Carol. Major Nixel has always been nothing but a cruel leader and a greedy miser. But after killing all of the Mixels seven years ago, three spirits have come to change his evil ways or else he'll spend eternity in Heck.<span>**

* * *

><strong>A Cartoon Christmas Carol<strong>

**Chapter 7: Changing Everything Back**

* * *

><span>[Background Music: Dramatic Cue - Spongebob Squarepants]<span>

Major Nixel screamed as he woke up in his room, waking the Nixels up.

Nixels: "Nix!"

[Background Music: Lazy Afternoons - Kingdom Hearts II]

He looks around in confusion as he noticed figures coming; it was Josie, Pyrose, Rocky, Rachael, Susie, Pinkie, Kimi, Casey, Dezre, Rosie, Pogoriki, Pogalinariki, Chikoriki, Rosariki, Wooliriki, Slicerriki, Bigoriki, Ottoriki, Roboriki, Docoriki, Boboriki, Olgariki, Izaylin, Rosalina and Luma.

Izaylin: "I haven't seen Candy since she got outside. I don't know where she is. How are we gonna unnix our friends by Christmas morning?"

Major Nixel: "Excuse me…"

The group turned around to see Major Nixel in shock.

Group (except Rosalina, Luma and Roboriki): (shocked) "MAJOR NIXEL!?"

Slicerriki: "I got it!" (throws a snowball at him)

Major Nixel: (to the viewers) "I deserved that. Anyway…" (to the group) "What time is it? In fact, what day is it?"

Casey: "4:50 am on December 25th."

[Background Music: Connect (Instrumental) - Puella Magi Madoka Magica]

Major Nixel: "Christmas! Oh I haven't missed it! The spirits have given me a second chance!" (to the group) "Guys, I know what you can do, you gotta unnix your friends with happiness!"

Josie: (to the viewers) "I remember Epic Comedy Adventure, so okay. After all, we do gotta bring the color back." (to Major Nixel, saluting) "Yes, sir!"

The Nixels looked at him in a confused way.

Major Nixel: (to the Nixels) "Don't just stand there, get moving."

The Nixels did so. Back outside…

Josie: (narrates) "It seems that Major Nixel has changed his greedy ways (only for the holidays). Even though he is our enemy, he did tell us how to save our friends with joy, happiness and good cheer. All we have to do is fix it before sunrise."

[Music stops]

Swaysway and Bedeuce are coming until they were almost hit by a bag of money that was thrown at by Major Nixel (off-screen). This was money for the poor.

Swaysway and Bedeuce: "P-P-P-P-Party Punch!"

* * *

><span>[Background Music: Sonera (Instrumental) - Thomas Bergersen]<span>

It is now 5:00 am as Josie and the group decided to fix it with cheer again. Izaylin is now wearing a purple and blue party dress. When they head to Twilight Manor, they saw Buibui Princess angrily looking for Josie until she saw her.

Buibui Princess: (glares at Josie) "YOU!"

Josie: (to the others) "Long story. Anyway…" (to Buibui Princess) "Merry Christmas." (gives Buibui Princess a rose)

Buibui Princess: "I am not falling for the act agai-" (realizes what day it is) "Christmas is today?" (receives the rose) "Uh… Thanks?"

Rosalina: "Don't mention it."

* * *

>Later, the group arrived at Twilight Manor as they found their nixed friends inside. Josie felt bad for Candy's disappearance, so she came inside and decide to speak.<p><p>

Josie: "Everyone, nothing personal, but today is Christmas and we gotta get our Christmas spirit back… for me and Candy!"

Nixed!Guests/Prisoners: "Uuuuuuhhhhh… Uuuuuuhhhhh… Uuuuuuhhhhh…"

Josie: "Time to let the rainbow remind 'em what Christmas spirit is all about." (gets out a guitar)

[Song: Bum Biddy - Eight Crazy Nights; performed by Josie and everyone else]

Josie plays the guitar as magic music notes, colored sparkles, gold stars, rainbows and pink hearts appeared and she begins to sing.

Josie: **_Every one in this room has been associated with Candy,_**

**_Either through parties, or the mall, or the various odd places she does around town for free or at most a dollar_**

**_I'm guessing ninety-nine percent of you have either laughed in Candy's face or ruthlessly made fun of her face or voice or hair or her colors when she wasn't looking_**

**_But the next time she'd see you she'd still go out of her way to wave and smile and ask you about your friend's graduation or something like that because she unlike us actually cares about some one other then herself_**

**_The reason I bring this up to you is because I was the worst creator of all_**

The flashbacks of Josie (in her youth) and Candy came back; when they first met, when they shared the same room and when Candy taught Josie how to ride a broomstick.

**_My life was simply going no were_**

**_Then a magical girl rushed to my side_**

**_We always share the same room_**

**_She even give me a magic broomstick ride_**

As magical music notes, sparkles, stars, rainbows and hearts spread around, a rainbow landed on Miku as she had her color back. Miku looked at Josie in worry while Josie was singing her lament.

**_I was very useless_**

**_But she never quit on me_**

**_'Till she ran away from Toon Town_**

**_Maybe yet she didn't see_**

Miku was next to sing as a flashback of her and the other Vocaloids were watching the Super Bowl.

Miku: **_Once when we were watching Thanksgiving football_**

**_A fuzzy screen was all that we could see_**

Candy arrived holding a coat hanger as she came inside. She wanted to help, so she stood on top of the TV.

**_Candy came over with a hanger_**

**_And spent the game on top of our TV_**

Without warning, she was struck by lightning as she screamed in a mix of agony, pain and horror, making the Vocaloids cringe at the sight.

**_And when the lightning struck her_**

**_She let out a wicked loud yell_**

Miku sweatdropped as she turned up the volume while Candy was singed by the lightning as she froze in horror. The flashback ends as Miku sweatdrops. The rainbows hit Spongebob and Lifty as their colored returned. The duo looked around and saw Miku with her colors back.

**_But we just turned up the volume_**

**_And ignored the burning smell_**

**_We should all rot in jail_**

Lifty sighs and was next to sing. A flashback of Lifty (as a teenager) at high school and Candy attending for Lifty. Lifty smiled evilly and decided to pull a prank on her.

**_I went to high school with Candy_**

**_As a joke I told her to meet me at the prom_**

When Candy arrived at the prom, she realized that Lifty tricked her as he was with Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic). Candy was horrified and ran away crying.

**_When she got there I said, "I can't believe you thought I was serious"_**

**_So she started crying and somehow, she was gone_**

As the flashback ended. The stars hit Sora, Kirby, Caitlyn, Erin, Elsa and Finn. The hearts hit Shelby and the Powerpuff Girls as they looked around.

Josie: **_What a crushing blow to Candy_**

**_I bet you wish you could take it back_**

Spongebob: **_How could you all be so mean to Candy?_**

**_Sound to me like you are all hacks_**

Pogoriki sighed as he began to sing as colors hit everyone else.

Pogoriki: **_Tonight Candy was counting on this town to show that we care_**

**_But the first time she really needed us we weren't there_**

Pogalinariki: **_And on Christmas before the sunrise_**

Josie: **_It's just not fair_**

Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) wanted to sing too. So she sang along.

Pinkie Pie: **_Bum biddy biddy biddy bum bum_**

**_Bum biddy biddy biddy bum_**

A pikachu with short light blonde hair and a blue bow on one of her ears named Megan the Pikachu began to sing too.

Pinkie Pie and Megan: **_Bum biddy biddy biddy bum bum_**

**_Bum biddy biddy biddy bum_**

Josie points at Russell.

Josie: **_I wonder if Russell ever brushed his teeth with the wrong hand_**

Russell: (puzzled) "Yar?"

All the other guests (except Lifty) began to sing along as Miku went on the DJ again.

Everyone: **_Bum biddy biddy biddy bum bum_**

**_Bum biddy biddy biddy bum_**

Swaysway and Bedeuce came, along with Madoka Kaname, Serena Tsukino and Gwen (the original versions who are unlike their alternate counterparts).

Josie: (to Swaysway, Bedeuce, Madoka, Serena and Gwen) "Aw sweet! You guys made it! Let's go!"

And with that moment, white, red and green balloons, streamers and confetti came from above the ceiling as everyone is fixing the decorations and the tree, right before the sun could rise.

**Bum biddy biddy biddy bum bum**

**Bum biddy biddy biddy bum**

**Bum biddy biddy biddy bum bum**

**Bum biddy biddy biddy bum**

* * *

><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**

**It seems that Major Nixel has become nice because it's the holidays. Also, I added my Pikachu OC, Megan as well.**

**Plus, you'll see Candy, Major Nixel and Buibui Princess in the final chapter. The epilogue will come after that BTW.**


	9. Chapter 8

**This is it! The last chapter!**

* * *

><strong><span>Summary: My crossover version of A Christmas Carol. Major Nixel has always been nothing but a cruel leader and a greedy miser. But after killing all of the Mixels seven years ago, three spirits have come to change his evil ways or else he'll spend eternity in Heck.<span>**

* * *

><strong>A Cartoon Christmas Carol<strong>

**Chapter 8: Bringing the Party Back**

* * *

><span>[Background Music: Lazy Afternoons - Kingdom Hearts II]<span>

It is now 6:00 am at Christmas Day as Candy was sitting on the bench, looking depressed instead of happy. She sighed in worry as she looked into the sky. She noticed that the sun is up as she got up and kept walking.

Candy: "I wonder if there's still hope."

Suddenly, her cellphone began to ring as she answered.

Candy: "Hello?"

Josie (on the phone): "Candy, come over to Twilight Manor! We have a surprise for you!"

* * *

><span>[Background Music: All I Want For Christmas is You (Instrumental) - Mariah Carrie]<span>

Later, Candy arrived at Twilight Manor as she sighed and hoped that everything is back to normal.

Candy: "Okay, here goes nothing." (opens the door)

To Candy's surprise, she sees the guests in their original colors again.

Guests: "SURPRISE! Merry Christmas, Candy!"

Candy: "How did you-"

Josie: "Good cheer."

Candy: (sees Josie) "Josie?"

Josie: "Hey, Candy."

Candy: "Is that you?"

Josie nods.

Izaylin: "Josie told me that she missed you so much."

Candy: "Is this true?"

Josie: "Yes. What do you say?"

Candy: (blushes) "Thank you."

Josie: "Anytime." (to the viewers; narrating) "It seems that Major Nixel has changed his ways in believing in the Christmas spirit. After all, it is Christmas."

* * *

><span>[Background Music: Dearly Beloved - Kingdom Hearts II]<span>

Meanwhile, Buibui Princess was brushing her hair and thinking about Christmas.

Buibui Princess: "Christmas, a holiday full of fun. I don't hate Christmas. I like Halloween, but I love Christmas better."

[Song: I Really Don't Hate Christmas - Phineas and Ferb; performed by Buibui Princess]

Buibui Princess: **_You see St. Patrick's is torture, and Thanksgiving is a mess_**

**_4th of July's a lot of noise, and Arbor Day's a pest_**

**_Mardi Gras is fine but I guess I must confess_**

**_That I really don't hate Christmas_**

**_You see Easter is infernal, Arbor Day is just a bore_**

**_Valentine's Day is fine until you're rotten to the core_**

**_All these other holidays I can admit that I abhor_**

**_But I really don't hate Christmas_**

**_Now, it isn't that I like it, at the most I feel ambivalence_**

**_But should I really just destroy it? I'll admit that I'm still on the fence_**

**_It makes me tense_**

**_From the evil princesses' community I'm sure to get ejected_**

**_But for Christmas I can't seem to summon any true invective_**

**_Because what is there to hate? I mean, it's really so subjective_**

**_No, I really don't hate Christmas_**

**_I hate locorocos and muimuis, I hate flowers in the spring_**

**_Heck, I even hate the sunshine and the birdies when they sing_**

**_I can work up animosity for almost anything_**

**_Tell me why I don't hate Christmas_**

**_Though my childhood was atrocious, Christmas never was that bad, you see_**

**_So the most that I can muster is complete and total apathy_**

**_What's wrong with me?_**

**_How can I prove that I'm an evil queen worth his salt_**

**_When with a holiday so jolly I can't even find a fault?_**

**_If I didn't feel ambiguous I'd launch a big assault_**

**_But I really don't hate Christmas_**

Buibui Princess: "Oh, what the heck. Kickline!"

**_No, I really..._**

**_No, I really don't hate Christmas!_**

Buibui Princess: "I have an intense BURNING indifference!"

[Music stops]

Major Nixel: (enters with a present) Merry Christmas-" (sees Buibui Princess in shock, sweatdrops) "Buibui Princess!?"

Buibui Princess: (sees Major Nixel in shock, sweatdrops) "Major Nixel!?"

**(Author's Note: This was indeed awkward for both Major Nixel and Buibui Princess.)**

* * *

>Back at Twilight Manor in the afternoon…<p><p>

[Song: Christmas Rules - The Loony Tunes Show; performed by the citizens of Toon Town]

Josie: **_Christmas time is here_**

**_There's a tingle in the air_**

Teto: **_I sat on a park bench_**

**_And froze my derriere_**

Pogoriki: **_We're all hanging stockings, drinking cocoa_**

**_OMG It's snowing!_**

Takara: **_I know winter's always cold_**

**_But we got Christmas spirit blowin'_**

Izaylin: **_It's the time of year_**

**_We try to drop our negativity_**

Miku: **_I just dropped a glitter bomb_**

**_To make the town more Christmasy_**

Pogalinariki: **_Christmas time can be so hectic_**

**_Shopping malls can be so rough_**

Wing: **_But it's the best of all the holidays_**

**_Because we get new stuff!_**

Candy: **_I got sick on Halloween_**

Shelby: **_New Year's was an awful scene_**

Erin: **_And Thanksgiving was a snore_**

Fanboy and Chum Chum: **_Christmas, Christmas, we want more_**

Leafy (BFDI): **_Yuletide by the fireplace_**

Craig: **_I am gonna stuff my face_**

Meiko: **_Punch the clock and close the school _**

**_That's the reason Christmas-_**

Everyone: **_RULES!_**

Susie: **_All the buildings look like igloos_**

Rachael: **_White, majestic winter castles_**

Rin: **_We can wear our Christmas sweaters_**

Len: **_And our cool-offs with gold tassels!_**

Carly: **_This is why Christmas is great!_**

Buttercup: **_There's no time to playa hate_**

Pinkie: **_All you gotta have is faith_**

Candy: **_What a lovely Christmas wreath_**

[Music stops]

Bulkey (London Mobile Buddies) is holding a new wreath with a purple bow.

Bulkey: "It is a lovely wreath."

Candy: "I know, right?"

[Song: Christmas Rules - The Loony Tunes Show; performed by the citizens of Toon Town continue]

Fluttershy (MLP): **_My holiday depression has been lifted by this lovely sight_**

Spongebob: **_How can one be sad with 50,000 watts of Christmas light?_**

Chikoriki: **_There's so many holidays_**

**_Valentine's is also my birthday_**

Josie: **_I'm just lazy everyday_**

**_But gimme Christmas any day_**

Lifty: **_Yuletide by the fireplace_**

Swaysway and Bedeuce: (mouths full) **_I am gonna stuff my face_**

Bloom: **_Punch the clock and close the schools_**

Winx Girls: **_That's the reason Christmas-_**

Everyone: _**RULES!**_

Bubbles: **_I love all the shiny balls_**

Haruhi Suzumiya: **_Children bouncing off the walls_**

Brario (LMB): **_Blinkin' lights we got on sale_**

Tamaki (Ouran High School Host Club): **_Silver tinsel by the bail_**

Wooliriki: **_Semi-frozen river skating_**

Robot: **_Candy cane self-medicating_**

Rocky: **_Taking back gifts that we hate_**

Monster: **_Fifteen pounds of winter weight_**

Clarence (same show): **_Fluffy quilts with Christmas cats_**

Slicerriki: **_Ten pound Russian winter hats_**

Hikaru (Ouran High School Host Club): **_Fruitcakes that are gluten-free_**

Kaoru (Ouran High School Host Club): **_Eggnog by the gallon WEEEEEE!_**

Bert Raccoon (Raccoons): **_Brand new cars with giant bows_**

Rarity (MLP): **_Holiday-themed fashion shows_**

Sumo (Clarence): **_Roasted chicken, Christmas trees_**

Pogalinariki: **_Flower nativities_**

Miku: "C'mon, everyone!"

Everybody: **Christmas karaoke bus**

**Happy Holidays to us**

* * *

><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**

**Time for the epilouge to come after this. Stay tuned!**


	10. Epilogue

**It's time for the epilogue, the final part of A Cartoon Christmas Carol. Enjoy.**

* * *

><strong><span>Summary: My crossover version of A Christmas Carol. Major Nixel has always been nothing but a cruel leader and a greedy miser. But after killing all of the Mixels seven years ago, three spirits have come to change his evil ways or else he'll spend eternity in Heck.<span>**

* * *

><strong>A Cartoon Christmas Carol<strong>

**Epilogue: Best Christmas of All/Merry Christmas**

* * *

><span>[Song: Best Christmas of All - Mickey's Magical Christmas; performed by the citizens of Toon Town]<span>

It is now 6:00 pm on Christmas Day as all of the citizens in Toon Town gather around by the fire. Lifty was the first to sing.

Lifty: **_Here we are, warm and cozy by the fire's glow_**

Takara came towards Lifty.

Takara: **_Singing songs and stealing kisses under the mistletoe_** (kisses Lifty upon the cheek)

Bedeuce: **_We've finished our feasts_**

Pogoriki: **_Had the tastiest treats_**

Izaylin: **_But the Spirit of Christmas just isn't complete_**

All: **_Without true friends and families_**

**_And the memories we recall_**

**_It's a love we share that fills the air_**

**_And makes this the best Christmas of all_**

Swaysway is holding a present box for Beduece.

Swaysway: **_Something special underneath the tree_**

Beduece: "Yeah, boy!"

The Charas are giving Amu Hinamori (Shugo Chara!) a present.

Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia: **_We hope it fits you perfectly_**

Amu: (holds a pearl necklace) "Thanks guys."

Pogalinariki is looking at the star on the tree.

Pogalinariki: **_I'm making a wish on a sparkling light_**

Sora and Caitlyn decided to sing along.

Sora and Caitlyn: **_But that's not what makes this a magical night_**

All: **_It's our true friends and families_**

**_And the memories we recall_**

Madoka, Serena and Gwen: **_That we recall_**

All: **_It's a love we share that fills the air_**

**_And makes this the best Christmas of all_**

Josie and GoGoRiki Cast: **_It's good friends and warm wishes that makes this the best…_**

Candy: **_It's the best…_**

All: **_…Christmas of all_**

Josie: (narrates) "As the citizens of Toon Towns celebrate their most wonderful time of the year, Candy stood out and said…"

Candy: "God bless us everyone!"

Up from above, Flain (still in chains) was floating mid air and watching over as he smiled happily.

Ghost!Flain: (sighs; to the viewers) _"Don't you just love the holidays?"_ (smiles and disappears)

* * *

><span>[Music stops]<span>

Back in reality, it is now Christmas Eve on 9:58 pm at Twilight Manor, where it is still a power outage. Josie, Pyrose, Rocky, Rachael, Susie, Pinkie, Rosie, Dezre, Kimi and Casey (in their pajamas) are here too.

Josie: "The end."

Then, the power went back on.

Ten Girls: ㈳5 "Hey!"

Casey: "Oh joy! We have power again!"

[Background Music: Connect (Orchestral Version) - Puella Magi Madoka Magica]

Rocky: "Well, you did manage to kill an hour and fourty eight minutes, I suppose we can watch "A Christmas Carol", right?"

Josie: "Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me." (turns the TV on) "We only got two minutes until "A Christmas Carol" is on, so let's watch it anyway."

Candy entered in a white night gown, white leggings and white slippers.

Candy: "Can I invite a friend to watch "A Christmas Carol" with you, guys?"

Josie: "Sure. Why?"

Candy: "Good. Because…" (opens the door to let someone in)

It was Flain, who just came inside.

Josie: "Flain, what are you doing here?"

Flain: "Hey, guys, mind if I come in?"

Josie: "Sure. After all, it is Christmas Eve. Merry Christmas, Flain."

Flain: "And a Happy Holidays to you to, my authoress compadre."

Krader (off-screen): "That right!"

Krader digs a tunnel into the room as he came. Teslo, Flurr, Gobba, Kraw, Glomp, Scorpi and Magnifo came as well.

Teslo: "We're here for the holidays!"

Krader: "Yeah! Rad fun! Rad fun!"

Gobba: "So, shall we join you?"

Josie: "Of course. Merry Christmas, guys!"

Scorpi squeals happily as he came by Josie's side.

[Ending Theme/Song: What a Merry Christmas Day Reprise - Mickey's Christmas Carol]

As the music plays, the group gather around the couch to watch "A Christmas Carol" together.

**_Joy to the children far and near_**

**_What a wond'rous time of year_**

**_Isn't it just grand to say_**

**_Merry Merry Christmas_**

**_Merry Merry Christmas_**

****_Oh, what a merry Christmas Day!_****

* * *

><p><p>

**The end!**

****Don't be a jerk, it's Christmas!****

* * *

><p><p>

**Author's Note:  
>Before we go, I used the same title "Don't Be A Jerk, It's Christmas" from Spongebob Squarepants, as a moral.<strong>

**Also, this is the end of my Christmas tale, so have a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays from yours truly!**


End file.
